


Survivor

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Case Fic, Character Death, Explosions, F/M, Gabriel Lives, Khaki, Light BDSM, Mild Language, Sam Winchester Has a Large Cock, Scooby Doo References, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: Off the coast of Shelbyville, South Carolina lays a small island where people have been going missing. So far no one has said anything about the missing persons, until the Winchesters show up. Arriving as the newest batch of invited guests, all strangers, are about to depart for Stadio Island for the annual party to honor the departed James Clarkson. Cut off from Baby and her cache of weapons, working with Castiel and a grace-depleted Gabriel they frantically try to discern who or what is attacking the guests on this private islet before they are the next victims.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my artist [Lou](http://iouii.tumblr.com/) who is the absolute best! Making the most amazing artwork and was the best to work with! HUGS AND KISSES!!!
> 
> Also want to give mad love to my pack, who read this story and gave me feedback and suggestions. War, Niki, M and Nicole.

 

“Hey, so I think I may have another case for us.” Sam Winchester stretched out his long legs before him as he took a pull on his beer bottle, “Not far too, less than an eight hour drive.”

“Hell, that’s a puddle jump.” Dean commented, stripping down his gun, laying each piece out on the rags on his bed. Knolling it was called, he read it somewhere on the internet. Have to throw that one at Sammy someday, “We did just get done with a case you know.”

“Salt and burn, barely worth our time.” Sam turned his eyes back to his laptop. Dean looked up from the Mother-of-Pearl grip and rag he was wiping it down with, raising an eyebrow. Usually this conversation went the other way around.

“What’s the case?” Dean asked, curiosity piqued.

“Handful of people went missing last year.” Sam replied indifferently.

“Sam…”

“And the year before that.” Sam looked up, “And the year before that, and the year before that. Looks like the last seven years has seen people go missing and yet… no one has seen to make a fuss about it. No bodies are found, a simple report that several people just… vanished.”

Dean sat up and thought for a moment, “Every year?”

“Yep.” Sam popped the ‘P’.

“What are you thinking there Sammy?”

“Well,” Sam looked back at the laptop, it could be an animal but it happens every year at the same time of the year. So I’m thinking ritualistic.”

“Witches?”

Sam nodded and took another swig on his beer bottle.

“I freaking hate witches.” Dean muttered.

“What about wendigo?” Sam looked over at Dean.

“Not a bad thought,” Dean muddled. Standing up, the older brother walked over to the table to pick up a fresh beer and look at the laptop, “Where is it?”

“Private island.” Sam grinned, “Get this, every time people go missing is during this annual party. Celebrating James Clarkson, beloved uncle, long since removed from this world’.”

“Ghost?” Dean looked at Sam.

“I don’t know but the celebration is in two days.” Sam looked up at his brother.

“Okay. I’m sold.” Dean walked back to the bed and sat back down for a moment, twisting the top off his beer, tossing it over to the trash bin before taking a deep drink then looking at his brother, “Wait. Island?”

“I’ll have to arrange for a ferry to take us across.” Sam stated, “May be best to go as Feds but with the party… I’m not sure if that would spook the host.”

“But… no… plane, right?” Dean smiled nervously.

“No, the island is at most an hour’s boat ride out from the mainland.”

Emboldened by the lack of wings needed for this mission, Dean returned to knolling and cleaning his weapon.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A phone call later and Sam had made arrangements for Agents Walsh and Morse to board the ferry that would be bringing the guests for this year’s revelries over. The current owner of the island, a man by the name of Erik Williams asked that they remain in plain clothes, so as to not upset the other guests or to arouse suspicions. Naturally, Dean was all for ditching the fed threads.

The drive to the small township of Shelbyville went by quickly and quietly, broken up only with discussions about the upcoming case and questions about food. Backroads, dirt roads and railroads gave way to a small town with pristine yards, a quaint little bricked street downtown area complete with musical gazebo location. Pulling into a parking area in front of a store, the brothers got out of the Impala and took a look around. For the last three hours of their trip, they had been on some of the most questionable backroads of South Carolina they had ever seen, some signs so overgrown by kudzu they weren’t sure they had been driven on in years. And yet, here was something straight out of Pleasantville.

Checking his watch, Sam saw they still had a little over two hours to kill before the ferry departed for the private island of Stadio. Suggesting they grab something to eat, Sam grabbed his laptop and began looking around for a diner. Dean was less enthusiastic about leaving the Impala. Something felt off already about the place. On guard, he walked up on to the sidewalk and joined his brother, his eyes roaming around the little township.

There were many small families that walked around the streets of Shelbyville. Mom and Dad wearing their khaki pants, white tops, holding the hands of their child between them as they smiled, crossing the street. A child laughing as he saw a friend, run up ahead to greet them or parents speaking with one another as their children play ball together. Looking around Sam and Dean stuck out in their… well, colors. Everyone around them seemed muted against them. The colors of the buildings even appeared washed out compared to the darker colors of their clothing. The Impala definitely stood out in stark contrast to everything around her. Stopping, Dean turned his head as he took this in, how whitewashed everything was around him. Chalk another point in the eerie vibes department for this place.

Opening the door to a shockingly pale peach building, Sam walked into the small diner and found a table away from the door. Sitting down, he took the menu from the table and glanced over it quickly.

“I feel like I’m in an Old Navy Commercial.” Dean muttered sitting down across from his brother.

“What?” Sam looked up.

“Look around Sam, this place is creepy. There is more khaki here than at an Apple store.”

Glancing out the window, Sam took in the sight of the center square and watched the families play together. For a split moment, Sam wondered what Dean and he would have been like had they not had the hunter’s life. What if Mary had never made that deal, what if John had never been killed by Azazel… what if Heaven never needed them… what if…

“Some people don’t like jeans Dean.” Sam replied shaking his head.

“Show me one person other than us that are wearing jeans.” Dean leaned forward, hissing.

Sighing, Sam flicked his eyes around the diner for a moment before settling on a patron, “Her.” He motioned with his menu before looking back down at it.

Glancing in the direction of his brother’s movement, Dean looked and spotted a well inked girl leaning back on the last two legs of her chair, her own legs resting on the chair across from her, balancing herself using her (denim clad) thighs nicely. Her short cropped plum colored hair was brushed up and to one side but her eyes were down as she concentrated either on her phone before her or the cup of coffee on her table. The half-eaten piece of pie before her appears to have been a thought of the past. While her arms had a significant number of tattoos, there was one behind her ear that he could quite place from this distance. He could see it sloped down slightly, but she didn’t appear to have anything else on her neck.

There was so much color on her that it temporarily stung Dean’s eyes looking at her from the blandness of the rest of the town. Blinking back to Sam, Dean thought for a moment.

“She’s not from around here. She’s going to the party. I bet you.”

“Okay.” Sam kept his eyes down as the waitress approached.

“What can I get you two?” She asked, southern drawn rolling along with her smile.

“Club and glass of water, please.” Sam ordered.

“Bacon burger and beer.”

“We don’t do beer here, honey.” The waitress smiled sympathetically, “We’re a dry city.” Looking up Dean seemed lost for a moment.

“Black coffee will do me fine then, thank you.” Dean smiled before giving a ‘Told you that this place was evil look behind the waitress’ back.

“Dry city. Sam…”

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t know.” Sam raised his hands before opening his laptop. A few moments passed before the waitress brought out their drinks and Dean’s cell phone rang. Opening it up, Dean saw it was Castiel.

“Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean, how was your ‘salt & burn’ case?”

“Cut and dry. How’s Heaven?” Dean sat back and pretended to ignore the glare from Sam, his eyes falling back on the tattooed lady by the window.

“Chaotic. Sometimes I wonder if my brothers and sisters prefer the chaos over stability simply because it is something… new.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me, though, few things would surprise me nowadays, I suppose.”

There was a long pause for a moment on the phone.

“Was there something you were calling for Cas?” Dean asked.

“I was wondering when you would be returning to the bunker.”

“Not for at least another week, Sammy and me picked up another case. Currently in Shelbyville, SC at the Sea Shell Diner.”

Appearing in the seat next to Sam, Castiel looked straight at Dean, hesitating a moment before hanging up his phone.

“So, what’s with the visit?”

“I wanted to use the library at the bunker.” Castiel said matter-of-factly.

“Sure Cas, you don’t need to ask us for that.” Sam took a sip of water as he tapped out something on his laptop.

“It’s not… for me so much as it is for… someone… else.”

“Else?” Dean raised an eyebrow before cracking a smile, looking over at Sam, “You planning on hosting an angelic kegger while we’re gone, Cas?”

The angel scrunched his face, unsure what a kegger was or why he would be the one hosting it.

Looking over to Sam, all he got was a look of boredom. Sighing, sometimes Dean wondered why he wasted his talents with this lot after all.

“You know what we have down there, Cas.” Sam began to lecture, “I appreciate your honesty in this but now I’m a bit worried as to who and what this is for.”

“I made a promise…”

“A promise?” Dean leaned forward, “Cas, what’s going on?”

The angel lowered his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s not for a “nefarious plot”, there is no “world domination” at play here.” He used air quotes, “I’m simply trying to help someone get back on their feet a little faster.”

“They injured?” Sam looked up.

“Not really bucko.” Gabriel sat back, next to Dean, arms crossed. Both hunters jumped slightly at the sight of the newest addition to the table as the waitress brought out Dean and Sam’s food.

“Burger and club. Ah! Will you two be having anything?”

“Water for me, thank you,” Castiel replied.

“Hot fudge sundae, please.” Gabriel smiled broadly.

“Coming right up!” She smiled back.

“How…?” Dean stuttered.

“Well, that was the last of it. Guess I’m hitching back with you two after this, or riding Air Cassie out of here.”

“I told you to wait for me, Gabriel.” Castiel hissed.

“You were taking too long, besides, I told you that once you made sure the two mooks were out, we could read all day.” Gabriel stage whispered back.

“Last of what? How are you even alive?” Sam blinked at the Archangel sitting before him.

Turning bland eyes on the tall hunter, Gabriel pasted on a smile, “That little stabbing by Luci? Not my first death kiddo. And flying in here was the last of my usable grace. For now. I was hoping to raid your pad while you were gone and see if the Men of Letters had any… quick powers up for angels.”

“I thought soul touching was it.” Dean asked taking a bite of his burger. Turning his attention to the hunter to his right, Gabriel batted his eyes.

“Deano, can I touch your soul?” He dropped his voice an octave. Raising his hand and running the forefinger of his left hand down Dean’s left shoulder seductively.

“Get off me.” Dean shoulder at the blond angel.

“Thought as much. Sammich?”

“Mine is like wet tissue paper…?” Sam furrowed his brow.

“Still bright and beautiful,” Gabriel shrugged, “Tease. Well, then time it is.”

The waitress returned with Castiel’s water and Gabriel’s hot fudge sundae, temporarily shutting up the archangel before he asked the question, “The hell you two doing out in bumfuck nowhere anyway?”

“A case, smart ass.” Dean glared at the sundae before running a fry through the ice cream and knocking it back. Sitting in shock, Gabriel watched Dean in horrid fascination.

“Why have I never tried that?” He whispered.

“Cause you have your head too far up your…”

“It’s a missing persons case, but going back several years, every year.” Sam interrupted.

“Do you think witches?” Castiel asked, furrowing his brow.

“I think so, it seems to be this time of year every year.”

“No correspondence with the Wheel of the Year or any Pagan festival I know of.” Gabriel piped up, swiping a fry and dragging it through the sundae before stuffing it into his face. Contorting his face he looked at Dean. “You lied to me!”

“I didn’t lie.” Dean said, his mouth full.

“This isn’t good!” Gabriel looked heartbroken, “This is horrible!”

“It’s amazing, you’re… horrible.” Dean grimaced, swallowing, “It’s better with a milkshake.”

Narrowing his eyes, Gabriel looked at Dean for a long moment, clearly weighing the possibility of milkshake superiority.

“No, minor Pagan festivals? Like… one follower type Pagan God left standing?” Sam pressed.

“I hung out in Asgard and with more commonly known Gods.” He shrugged. “But it’s possible there is an obscure God that I’ve missed… Demi God that’s uppity or something.” Gabriel shrugged.

The door to the diner opened up and a woman strode in. Her long curly black hair was tipped in pink and bounced as she walked.

“Have a seat wherever you like.” The waitress called out to her.

Looking around the small diner, there wasn’t much space left. Before the newcomer had a chance to move, Gabriel jumped up, startling the woman.

“We have a little extra room over here, if you don’t mind this sourpuss.” Gabriel grinned, indicating at Dean.

“Sourpuss, I’m a joy to be around.” Dean looked up at the Archangel.

The woman looked at the table for a moment before smiling, “I’d… hate to impose.” She worried her bottom lip, “I’m just… waiting on a ferry for this… party.” She smiled nervously.

“So are we!” Gabriel exclaimed. Walking over to the girl with the plum hair, he tugged on the extra chair waiting for her to give the okay before she sat back on the floor evenly, and he brought it over to the table. Setting it next to him he indicated for the woman to sit down in, kicking Dean out into the side of the table. Sitting slowly, she smiled at each of the men at the table as Gabriel introduced each of them.

“I’m Madeline.” She readjusted her slouch hat.

“So… how did you get an invite to the party, Madeline?” Sam asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Honestly? I am not sure… I got an email. Thought it was spam so I deleted it but then I got something in my mail. An actual invite, delivered by UPS.” Digging into the sling bag she had with her, she pulled forth a large envelope and held it out. Taking it, Sam noted the envelope was a soft green dovetail grey color before he pulled the cream colored invite from the envelope.

Mr. Erik Edwards Williams  
request the pleasure of your company  
at a once in a lifetime event to honor the life of  
James Andrew Clarkson  
Saturday, the seventh of May  
at eight o’clock  
Stadio Island  
Shelbyville, South Carolina

Please reply: mc@stadioisland.sc.com

Looking up, Sam glanced over at Dean.

“You all got an invite too?” She looked around the table.

“I did, not sure about these lugs.” Gabriel smiled and leaned in slightly to Madeline making her blush a little more.

“I don’t mean to eavesdrop but since you stole my chair,” She raised an eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip, “Did you mention you guys are going out to the island?” The tattooed woman stood at the table.

Looking up and grinning, Dean licked his lips, “Why yes, we are going out to the island.”

“Well then, the more the merrier it seems.” She smiled down at him.

“Does anyone speak Spanish?” A man walked in, holding a small boy in one hand and gesticulating wildly with his other hand. His eyes and hair both looked wild and he seemed to not know what to do or where to go.

All the heads at the table turned.

“This is an odd place.” Madeline muttered after she placed her order with the waitress.

“You have no idea.” Dean whispered back.

“Uh… I do do… a little.” Sam blinked.

The man pulled in a blond haired woman wearing glasses, with a slightly heavy build, softly muttering as she stumbled into the diner.

“I… I think she’s sick.” The man seemed very worried but pulled his own young son away from the woman. Straightening up, the woman looked around and huffed, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“¿Estás bien? Me llamo Sam.” Sam stood up and looked at the woman.

The woman looked at him confused. Castiel stood up and walked forward, looking at her for a long quiet moment.

He tried French, “Comment t'appelles-tu?”

Before he tried Greek, “Ποιο είναι το όνομά σας?”

Then tried Russian, “Как вас зовут?”

A smug smile crossed her lips, “Karischa Petrov. Your Russian is pretty good. A bit more Moscovian than mine.”

“Yours is distinctly Saint Petersburg, am I correct?” Castiel replied.

“Yes.” She grinned.

“Your English is very good.”

“I hope so, I’ve been in America for several years now studying psychology.”

Castiel smirked, realizing that the woman had used subterfuge in a way that Dean and or Sam would have used. The man and his son stood by, eyes open wide amazed.

“She is fine. Thank you for bringing her in.” Castiel dismissed the man and son.

“Adie-ooos!” The man condescendingly waved before leaving.

The Russian blond turned and looked at Castiel, “Are all American men this stupid?”

Everyone at the table muttered quietly, “Yes.”

“I come for party. I’m looking for ferry.” The Russian woman looked around, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“Another party goer.” Dean glanced at Sam. He could tell his brother really wanted to talk to him about these guests.

“We are waiting on the ferry as well.” Castiel replied.

“Mr. Frank will be picking you up.” The waitress walked over, depositing Madeline’s grilled cheese and sweet tea in front of her, “If ya’ll are heading out to the island, he’ll be at the dock at 3.” She wiped her hands on her apron.

“Where is the dock, ma’am?” Sam asked politely, sitting back down at the overcrowded table.

“Make a left passed the square, two blocks down on the right, you’ll see it. His boat is called the _Harbinger_.”

“Poetic.” The plum haired girl cocked a hip. The waitress gave an uncomfortable smile and looked back at the girl’s original table. “I’ll take the check, yes.” She replied when given the significant look from the waitress.

“Dean,” he raised his hand to shake the plum girl’s hand.

“Poe.” She grinned. Smiling, Dean went about making introductions at the table while Castiel brought over the Russian girl, Karischa or Kara as she preferred. With their area of the diner packed, Sam tried to rearrange some tables to at least make it less chaotic for everyone. Gabriel however made it firm that he was not letting Madeline out of his sights.

“You look familiar.” He smiled at her.

“I get that a lot.” She blushed as she munched on a fry.

Chit chat continued around the table as the motley crew ate and killed time before closing out their tickets. Standing slowly, Madeline helped to gather plates on her arms and walk them to the counter to set them for the waitress, who was busy with the other side of the diner.

“You know, that is her job.” Dean said, peeling off a couple of tens.

“And we took up a lot of space and her time. It’s polite.” Madeline turned and looked at him while she continued to bus the table. Gabriel began helping as well.

“That’s kind of you two.” The waitress walked by, smiling, holding two cups in her hands, “Thank you.”

“You were patient with us.” Madeline smiled.

Kara, Castiel, Sam, Dean and Poe walked outside while Madeline finished bussing the table and Gabriel straightened out them and the chairs back out. Once she was done, Madeline wiped her hands on her jeans and smiled at Gabriel.

“Thank you for staying and helping.” She picked up her bag.

“It was important to you.” He said, falling into step beside her.

“Yeah.” Turning before walking out she waved to the waitress and stepped into the light of day. The group was standing on the sidewalk, looking around.

“Well don’t we blend with the natives?” Gabriel smirked.

“I noticed that too.” Poe crossed her arms and cocked out a hip, “Not much for individuality around this place. Doubt they have much in the way of a decent book store around here let alone comic shop.” She sighed.

“Well, instructions said there is parking at dock, yes? We park at dock?” Kara looked at the group.

“Yeah, not leaving my baby at the hands of these hooligans.” Dean muttered as four boys on bikes rode past them, ringing their bike bells at the group. The eldest was maybe nine years old, wearing a red and blue stripped shirt. It was the most color any of them had seen on anyone in this town.

“Okay. See you at the dock.” Poe turned and swaggered off, likewise, Kara and Madeline both turned and took off towards their respective vehicles, leaving the men walking back towards the Impala.

“Okay. So… this town is evil…”Dean waited exactly a half second before closing the door to the Impala before talking, “Dry city? Who does that? This isn’t prohibition. And that waitress… there was something up with her.”

“I did not feel anything demonic from the waitress, Dean.” Castiel commented from the back seat.

“Shapeshifter then, I should have tested her.”

Sam gave his brother a side eyed look, “Yeah, something weird is going on but, maybe this is a cultural thing here Dean.” He shrugged.

“Sure. No drinking and worshiping at the altar of Sears is totally normal Sambo.” Gabriel leaned forward, “Now hurry to the docks, I’ve got a girl to catch up with.”

“You think you can hit that?” Dean turned the ignition on, letting the growl of the Impala fill the once quiet air of the sleepy town.

“Oh… I can hit that. The problem is there is something about her, something I can’t quiet put my finger on…”

“Dean, leave it.” Sam pleaded.

“Can we just focus on this job?” Castiel asked from the back.

“Really? You’re going to help?” Sam turned and looked at Castiel.

“The faster we can figure out what is happening the faster we can get Gabriel to the bunker and help restore his grace.”

“What? Oh no, no way. I am not dealing with Stardust Express all weekend. Can’t you zap him back Cas?” Dean glanced back at his best friend.

“He can but he won’t.” Gabriel sat back, arms crossed, “I won’t let him.”

“I’m afraid that he is right,” Cas sighed, “He’ll repower enough grace to fly back here later tonight or in the morning, then we will be right back where we started. I’m afraid that it is a moot point, Dean.”

“It’s the girl isn’t it? Take her with you. You’d be saving a life.” Dean replied exasperated.

“Dean!” Sam cried out as a kid ran out in front of the car. Hitting the brakes hard, Dean tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

“See Sammy, I’m distracted dealing with this ass clown!”

“I can take care of myself bucko, you pay attention to yourself.” Gabriel replied menacingly.

Turning to look at the Archangel over his shoulder, Dean glared, “Fine.” A few moments later, the Impala was parked in good company next to a ’57 Buick Roadmaster that was in the midst of some repair work and a 1946 Chevy pick-up truck.

“Clearly someone has good taste in cars.” Dean smiled getting out of his baby.

Madeline was leaning against the pick up as Poe was reaching into the Roadmaster. Glancing back at Sam he raised his eyebrows briefly before returning his gaze back to the cars, the truck being the better restore of the two.

“That’s a good looking truck you got there.” Dean walked up glancing at the interior, noting it was pristine inside and with few exceptions, looking pretty close to original.

“Thanks, was my grandfather’s. Taught me to work on it when I was little.” She smiled proudly at the truck, “Liking your wheels. What year is that?”

“It’s a 67, was my Dad’s, mine now.” Dean looked at her through the passenger window of her truck as she nodded her head.

“Funny how that happens.”

“Yep.” His eyes continued to travel through the compartment of the truck.

“Want to light her up?” She asked.

“What’s her name?” He asked walking around to the driver’s side.

“Betsy Mae.” She smiled, “After my Grandma.” She handed over her keys, stepping back.

Sitting in the driver’s seat, Dean took a quick second to get acquainted with Betsy Mae, and gently placed the key in the ignition and turned. It was smooth and quick but when she fired she fired on ever cylinder giving Baby a serious run for her money. Looking over at Madeline with an impressed look of pleasure on his face, he listened to the zing of the engine as she growled and pinged. Not nearly as deep as Baby but still throaty as an older beast of a truck should be. Shutting her off he handed her back her keys.

“Gorgeous.” He smirked stepping out of the truck. Looking over to Poe’s car he took in the Roadmaster.

“What’s her story?” He nodded to the car.

“It’s a car. Got it in a trade, still trying to figure out what color I want it though.” Poe looked at it, “I call it my Chariot of Fire. When I first got it, it caught fire before we realized there was an engine problem. Knocking around the idea of calling it Torch or Johnny Storm.”

Dean rolled his eyes, turning to retrieve their things from the car while Sam smiled softly.

A yellow Fiat pulled up with a blue Honda Civic and red faded Toyota Camry followed into the parking lot. All parked and their drivers got out, pulling their bags out, looking around. Kara walked from the Fiat but there was a man and another woman coming from the other two vehicles.

“Ya’ll here for the party?” Sam called out to the new comers.

“Yes.” The man walked over, bag slung over his shoulder, looking around while running a hand through his hair, he had the air of someone wishing he were somewhere else. His glasses did much to hide his eyes but not the way they darted around, looking at everything around him. Dean knew prey when he saw it.

The woman on the other hand bounced over with very little care, her short hair seemed to float around her face and in the natural light seemed to reflect a multitude of colors. Her backpack was one that actual backpackers used, someone that hiked and lived out of it for weeks. In her hands were several books but her eyes were focused on the group and a playful smirk on her lips.

“We should get going, it’s nearly 3:00 Dean.” Castiel announced.

“Yeah.” Dean picked up his duffle bag and the weapons bag he was carrying and glanced around the group before making eye contact with Sam.

_“That’s a good looking truck you got there.” Dean walked up glancing at the interior, noting it was pristine inside and with few exceptions, looking pretty close to original._

_Once Dean was out of the Impala and distracting the girls, Sam went to town with the Angels, loading up a spare duffle bag._

_“Thoughts on anything that may be needed in addition to the basics?” Sam asked quickly and quietly._

_“Basic ingredients for summonings and banishings.” Castiel rattled off quickly, his eyes roaming over the contents of the trunk, “Lore books, if you have specific ones that will be best. We can handle basics.”_

_Looking around quickly, Sam grabbed both his father’s and Bobby’s hunting journals as well as two books, shoving them in along side jars of herbs. An extra sliver blade, bronze blades, and an extra box of witch killing bullets._

_Taking a deep breath, Sam glanced at Gabriel who held up a box of matches, tossing them into the bag before turning back towards the cars to watch Dean turn the ignition of the truck on._

_“Cas?” Sam looked at the other angel._

_“I don’t know Sam,” He shrugged, “Do you two have angel blades?” Sam nodded, looking over the trunk. The idea of not being able to get to the arsenal bothered Sam, “Worse case, if we need something, I can always fly back here and retrieve something Sam.” Castiel offered, placing a hand on the taller man’s shoulder._

_“Thank you.” Sam let out the breath that he had been holding and closed the bag before closing the trunk._

_“We should get going, it’s nearly 3:00 Dean.” Castiel announced._


	3. Chapter 3

With the group moving towards the dock, Sam nodded back to Dean. The dock was not large and there were few crafts sitting moored at it, however there was only one that stood out as _The Harbinger_. An older man with a paunch belly stand next to the boat watching the group of people walk towards him, scratching his head, he counted two more than should be the right amount since he was called and the numbers were increased. Maybe there was another increase. Shrugging, Mr. Frank shook his head.

“Okay, watch yer step, watch yer feet. Bit slippery there.” He started helping the people into the boat one at a time, taking bags or arms, helping people find their way to the back of the boat to sit.

Walking up, Madeline kicked off her high heels and shoved them into her bag before she approached the boat. Glancing back at her Dean gave her a curious look.

“You don’t wear heels on a boat. Only douchebags do that.” She muttered before stepping on to the side of the boat. Mr. Frank noticed it and smiled quietly to himself. Once everyone sat down, Mr. Frank took a breath and placed his hands on his hips.

“Okay now, I’m Mr. Frank, and here are the rules of the boat. Sit down on one of the benches and stow yer stuff underneath them. Hands and feet inside at all times and keep seated. It shouldn’t take too long to get there. Water’s smooth today so it should be about 30 to 40 minutes to get there. Box at the end of the boat has life vests and other equipment if we need them. Any questions?”

The tall pale man raised his hand slowly, pushing up his glasses, his poufy hair seemingly to have grown larger with the humidity already.

“Yes, lad?”

“Why are we here?” He asked, dropping his hand, wrapping it around the violin case that he had sitting up on his lap.

“That is a question for Mr. Williams.” Mr. Frank smiled before turning around and walking to the side of the boat, untying it from its moorings. Glancing around the young man looked about as if looking for Mr. Williams on the boat before the motor started up and caused everyone to bounce slightly in their seats. Aside from the young man, the rest of the party seemed interested in the ride. Several people taking out camera phones and started taking pictures of themselves and the boat as they looked around, settling in.

Sharing a look between them, Sam and Dean turned and focused on the people on the boat. If the pattern followed one or more of these people would not be coming back to the mainland at the end of the weekend.

_‘I can tell you guys want to talk, so let’s party line it.’_

Looking around, Sam and Dean both looked around then at each other before looking at Gabriel who was in the middle of taking pictures with Madeline.

 _‘Subtle, boneheads. Yes, the four of us are now, temporarily tapped into each other. Think of it like Angelic coms for just us. Angelic Team six... or four in this case.’_ Gabriel’s voice filled their heads.

 _‘Gabriel, will any other angel perceive us on this wavelength?’_ Castiel asked.

_‘Nope. All Team Free Will or whatever you kids are calling yourselves these days.’_

_‘You can hear our thoughts?’_ Dean tried out.

 _‘Yep.’_ Gabriel popped the P.

“Dean!” Sam looked at his brother in horror while Castiel frowned deeply. Gabriel meanwhile nodded approvingly.

“Why would you use pie filling as….”

“Cas!” Sam’s eyes got really large as he covered the angel’s mouth with his large hand.

“Deano, I approve and bless. Go forth and sin some more.” Gabriel nodded and winked at the older Winchester before he turned back to Madeline, who was reviewing pictures on her cell phone.

 _‘I… I still don’t understand.’_ Castiel stuttered on their Angelic com.

 _‘Don’t worry about it little bro. I’ll tell you when you’re older.’_ Gabriel smirked looking up at Madeline who was pouting at a blurry picture before handing the camera to Gabriel. Wrapping his arms around her he leaned over Madeline’s shoulder, grinned and ensure for a perfect picture of the two of them. Handing the phone back, he waited for her to bring it up on her screen.

_‘Gabriel, I am millenniums old…’_

_‘Cassie, I am older than you, hush. Work this case. You’re the Scooby gang, solve this mystery.’_ Gabriel grinned widely and took Madeline’s phone from her under the pretext of sending himself a copy of the picture.

 _‘You gonna help, or keep swinging at that thing you keep missing at?’_ Dean grinned.

 _‘Guys, come on. The case? Please?’_ Sam’s voice filled the void in their heads. Dean didn’t need to look to know there were puppy eyes involved.

 _‘Fine.’_ Dean and Gabriel both huffed.

_‘Okay this is what we know… for the last seven years, people have been disappearing from this island. No bodies are found, so there is no foul play suspected. And it always at the time of the annual party so it is assumed that most of these people drown or just leave early and not tell anyone. It’s a private island, so the police would have to get a warrant to search but they don’t because the owner of the island cooperates with the authorities. The owner is a man named Erik Williams and he’s clean as far as I can tell. Born rich and came into the island through his uncle, seven years ago.’_

_‘Sounds ghosty.’_ Dean muttered.

 _‘He basically owns Shellbyville which is why I think no one is ever reported beyond the town. And the people invited… are not ever from the town.’_ Sam looked at the people on the boat.

 _‘You don’t say.’_ Gabriel widened his eyes at the tall Winchester.

 _‘People the town won’t miss.’_ Castiel looked over the people carefully. _‘Sacrifices?’_ He looked at his brother.

 _‘Could be but again, the dates don’t match with anything I know of but that doesn’t always matter. Could be just a hungry God.’_ Gabriel’s brow furrowed.

 _‘I hate going in cold.’_ Dean grumbled sitting back.

_‘Me too.’_

_‘Any idea when the disappearances or killing start?’_ Castiel looked at the Winchester brothers. Both shook their heads.

 _‘Which means, we have to be alert the moment we step on to that island.’_ Sam sighed, _‘Heads up. We’re docking in a bit.’_

“Okay everyone, until I give the say so, stay put, don’t need no one going overboard while I dock her.” Mr. Frank smiled warmly as he turned off the engines and began maneuvering the boat around to get as close to the dock before jumping out and started tying it up.

 _‘Anyway we can keep this communication going longer?’_ Dean asked as he sat, leaning forward.

 _‘It is beyond my abilities Dean.’_ Castiel responded before looking at Gabriel.

 _‘I could but it will drain me.’_ Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 _‘It’s helpful but we may need angel mojo for something later Dean. We can always pray if we need help.’_ Sam took a deep breath trying to seem nonchalant.

Nodding, Dean gave Gabriel a look before glancing down at his bags. Testing to see if he was alone in his head, he envisioned Poe, in pink satin panties. Looking around, Sammy was smiling, talking with the backpack adventure chick that came late, Castiel seemed caught up in talking with the young guy about the violin and Gabriel was still trying hard to work Madeline over. Narrowing his eyes, he decided to up his game and decided to take one for the team and envisioned his brother in pink Satin panties. No body reacted. Shaking his head and needing a fifth of Jack and brain bleach, Dean was relatively sure he was alone in his head again.

“You okay?” The Russian asked him.

“Yeah, fine. Just… bad thoughts.”

“You know what my grandfather’s cure for bad thoughts are?” Kara dug into her bag and pulled out a flask, “Vodka.” She tossed the flask at Dean and smirked, “Though I believe that you are more brown liquor man, yes?” Dean chuckled taking the flask up and unscrewing it, taking a tentative sniff.

“This straight?” He asked.

“As I am not.” She smirked.

It took Dean a moment as he lifted the flask to his lips before he registered her words. Blinking at her, she started to laugh.

“It is Russian Vodka, you drink straight.”

Taking a moment he gave her a look of disbelief before taking a sip and passing it back to her. There was very little burn to the liquid. In fact it had a very buttery flavor to it. It was not something he was normally used to but damn it was smooth. Nodding his head, he wiped off the top and passed it back.

“Приветствия” She toasted taking a sip herself.

“Where do you get that kind of vodka around her?” Dean asked as they bounced softly against the dock.

“My father, adopted father, always sends to me. For special occasion.” Kara offered the flask back.

“You’re adopted?” Dean leaned forward to take the flask back from Kara.

“Yes, never knew my birth parents. I love my Mother and Father though.” She smiled, “I… guess it is complicated.” She shrugged.

“Family don’t end with blood.” Dean replied after taking another sip and passing the flask back, “I know exactly what you mean.” He looked at her in her eyes and nodded.

Smiling softly Kara took the flask and took another sip before putting it away, “What about you? What is your story?”

Dean huffed and rubbed at his face, “Just me and my brother. Mom died when I was young, Dad died ‘bout ten years ago.” He shrugged. “We moved around a lot, never settled, so got the road in my veins.” He smiled.

Inclining her head, Kara narrowed her eyes and nodded, “You feel fulfilled in this life?”

Dean sat up.

“I uh… never really gave it much thought…” he looked over at his brother for a moment for help but he was still chatting up the adventure girl. Traitor.

“I find people fascinating, why they do what they do. Who they are, their stories. It’s why I study psychology,” Kara pushed up her glasses on her nose and watched as Mr. Frank started indicating for people to disembark, “If you feel like talking, I’m here.” She shrugged.

“Thanks.” Dean grabbed his two duffle bags and stood up.

“What was that about?” Sam asked.

“Nothing.” Dean replied quietly, waiting to get off the boat.


	4. Chapter 4

The van ride to the main house was made all the more exciting when Gabriel insisted everyone could fit if people shared seats. The party boy promised that if their host turned out to be dull, that there would be at least a good time with him around, something that Dean was privately looking forward to. Right now a hot shower, cold beer and a soft bed would be enough for Dean.

When the van stopped and the door opened, it was to the walkway that led up to a hunting lodge. Wood and rock and glass made up the building, pristine grass, trees and bushes were expertly clipped surrounding the lodge. There was an area outside the front doors that had a fire pit and circular seating area but beyond that was the lodge itself. Standing at least three stories tall with the first story clearly looking to be two stories itself, as indicated through the glass windows, this was straight out of something you’d see in Aspen, not on the coast of South Carolina.

“Careful Sam, I think I see a mounted moose head inside.” Gabriel smirked before walking forward, leading the group up towards the building. Sam gave the Archangel’s back a bitchface before following him.

Pausing a moment, the archangel opened the front door and walked inside. A roaring fire was in the fireplace, a full bar was set up on and waiting, food was laid out on several small tables around the lodge room but there was no one there to greet them.

Looking around, the Winchesters glanced at one another before starting to investigate the room.

“Wow, swank digs.” Poe looked up and around, dropping her bag.

“Food!” The adventurous chick dropped her backpack and ran for one of the tables and started filling up a plate.

“Wait, Vicki, we should make sure the food is safe first…” Sam caught up to her.

“Why wouldn’t the food be safe?” The young man looked over, furrowing his brows.

“Well… mysterious host… not here to greet us. That’s weird, right?” Dean tried to make it sound nonchalant.

Vicki looked at the food and sighed. Walking over to the food Castiel looked it over.

“I believe it to be fine, if you wish to eat.” He spoke up. Vicki looked over at him.

“Are you sure? Now I’m nervous.”

“I am sure,” Castiel looked at Sam, “I… have faith… that our host would not harm us.” Sam nodded and took a breath.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Sam nodded at Vicki, “I’m probably overreacting.” He smiled at her.

“This has been a weird trip so far.” Poe walked over to the bar, “Anyone want a beer?”

“God yes.” Dean walked up to her.

“Madeline?” Gabriel walked over to the woman, standing before the fire, “You okay?”

“Something isn’t right here, Gabe.” She shivered, looking around.

“I know what you mean, Sugar.” He slipped an arm around her shoulders, “I don’t like this either.”

“Can we leave?” She looked at him.

“Welcome, everyone, to Stadio Island!” A voice boomed. Looking above there was a man standing on one of the balconies, arms out open wide, in a gesture of greeting. Standing tall, he was wearing a dark blue blazer, cream colored button down shirt, and a red ascot. His dark brown hair was slicked to the side, his moustache was trimmed to perfection. Lowering his arms, he smiled and placed both hands on the wooden railing before him. “In a moment, you will be shown to your rooms but please, feel free to explore the house and the grounds. More information about your stay will be found in your rooms.” The man looked over the faces of each guest.

“And… who are you?” Gabriel asked.

The man chuckled, “Pardon me, I am Erik Williams, your host. We will speak more later, over dinner. For now, enjoy cocktails and relax. And again, welcome to Stadio Island.” Erik bowed his head and turned, disappearing back into the darkness of the second story.

Shivering, Madeline turned closer into Gabriel’s arms, “I want to go back Gabe.” She whispered.

“I don’t know if we can.” He whispered, continuing to stare where their elusive host had disappeared. Turning to look at her, he smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, “Don’t worry Sugar, I’ll keep an eye on you.” Madeline huffed and looked down. “You know… I, uh, was named for the Archangel Gabriel right? So… in a way, you’ve got an Archangel looking out after you.” He smiled.

Looking up to meet his eyes, Madeline smiled at his words, softening. Leaning forward she melted into his arms, still feeling uneasy about being in the lodge.

“I know this is incredibly forward, considering we’ve known each other mere hours, but would you like to share a room? Even if it means I sleep on a couch? I’d be happy to watch over you…”

“Yes!” She pulled back and looked at him, blushing, “I mean, I’d like that. I couldn’t sleep alone in this place, I’d… I just couldn’t.” She shifted her weight and glanced around the lodge, “Thank you.” She whispered.

“Trust me Sugar, you’re doing me a world of good knowing I can keep an eye on you.” He cupped her cheek.

“So what do you think?” Dean asked, leaning backwards against the bar.

“About our host?” Poe asked, leaning forward checking out the various bottles on the top of the bar.

“Yeah.” Dean took a sip of his beer and grimaced, looking at the label he saw it was a microbrew.

“Pompous ass with money.”

“Well you’re not wrong.” Dean replied.

“That wasn’t creepy at all,” Vicki picked up a taquito and swirled it in guacamole, her face scrunched up, lost in thought.

“Yeah,” Sam huffed.

“I thought he was rather pleasant.” The pale young man stood with them at the table, still holding his violin case to his chest like armor.

“I’m sorry, what is your name?” Vicki turned and looked at him.

“Jamie.” He replied softly.

“Jamie, that up there, was the epitome of creepy. Man invites a bunch of strangers to his house, doesn’t see us as we arrive, makes a grand entrance after we do and a speech then disappears saying we’ll be seen to our rooms and reacquainted at dinner?” She raised her eyebrows while waiving her taquito around as she was making her point, “May as well have had fangs and a bad cape.

Sam snickered, lowering his face to hide it.

“Oh.” Jamie lowered his eyes, stepping back two steps and right into Castiel.

“Excuse me.” Castiel caught the flustered man.

“Sorry, sorry.” He kept his eyes down and tried to run off. Narrowing his eyes, Castiel realized that the young man was uncomfortable but not from his run in with the angel.

“It’s nothing,” The seraph stated, “A violin, you play, I assume?”

The young man turned quickly looking Castiel up and down as if trying to see if he was going to mock him.

“I do.” He pushed his glasses up his nose, “I also act but the violin is my first passion.”

Castiel nodded, “It is a dying art form, I’m afraid. Not enough people give it enough credit.”

“It depends on who you talk to Lindsey Sterling is sing handedly making it cool again so maybe more people will take it up again.”

“I’m sorry who?”

Jamie smiled, “Look her up, she plays rock violin, as well as classical and contemporary pieces.”

“I will.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention, please,” A voice echoed in the room. Turning, there was an older man dressed in a tuxedo standing in the doorway that lead on to the rest of the house, “I will be showing you to your rooms now. After which you may relax, freshen up or explore the house some. Dinner will be at 8pm in the dining room,” He indicated to his right.

“Victoria Abbey, if you will please follow me.” The butler stood waiting.

“That’s my cue guys.” Vicki reached down and picked up her pack, slinging it over her back and following the butler towards his left down the hallway, munching on her taquito as she went. Sam frowned watching her leave.

“Got a thing for Belle?”

“Who?” Sam turned and looked at his brother.

“Chick always has a book in her hand, dude.” He smiled broadly before taking a sip of his beer. Rolling his eyes Sam walked away, sitting in an arm chair in front of the fireplace.

“Madeline Devine.”

Looking up from where she was sitting next to Gabriel on the couch she swallowed.

“If you’ll follow me, madam.” The butler looked at her.

“Gabe.” She squeezed his hand, not looking at him.

“I’m with you Sugar, I’ll get your bags.” He kissed her hands.

“Thank you.” She whispered as she stood up, straightening her clothes. Gabriel walked over to pick up her things, conjuring up a duffle bag of his own and walking over to meet up with her.

“I wasn’t aware you’d be bringing a guest.” The butler eyed Gabriel.

“We, um…”

“Met on the boat. We’ll be bunking together.” Gabriel smiled, taking Madeline’s hand.

“And your name sir?”

“Gabriel Angeles.” He grinned.

“I’m sorry sir…”

Snapping his fingers, the butler blinked and sighed.

“I don’t know what I was thinking.” The butler smiled tightly, “Follow me.”

Madeline looked over at Gabriel before starting to walk, “What was that about? The finger snapping?”

“Sometimes Sugar, you got to put the help in their place.” He shrugged. Madeline walked a bit closer to Gabriel but said nothing more.

The hallway stretched on, far longer than what seemed possible for the house. How big was this place? Gabriel wondered. Reaching out with his grace, he felt nothing out of the ordinary and that bothered him greatly. How was nothing wrong? No witchy, demonic or even angelic energies around? Could it be a monster?

Standing in front of a door marked Devon Suite, the butler opened the door and held his hand up, inviting them in. Walking in first, Gabriel swept the room with his eyes and grace, trying to be as through as possible, ensuring nothing was amiss. Nothing was. Was something blocking him? It didn’t feel like it.

“If you require anything, please do not hesitate to ask.” The butler turned to leave.

“We require chocolate Jeeves. Lots and lots of chocolate.” Gabriel turned and smiled.

“Dark, medium or white chocolate?” The man asked looking bored.

“Dark chocolate to nibble on, strawberries dipped in medium chocolate.” Gabriel looked at Madeline and smiled.

“Very well, Mr. Angeles.” The butler closed the door with a soft snick.

“Chocolate?” Madeline raised an eyebrow.

“In case dessert sucks.” Gabriel he shrugged and took in the room. Looked very much like a lodge bedroom, private bathroom and private fireplace.

“Cozy.” Gabriel remarked looking up at a portrait over the fireplace that faced the bed. It was of a man he didn’t recognize though the nameplate said it was supposed to be Devon Williams. Gabriel silently chuckled. Devon Williams never looked that good in life, not even when he was that young.

“Too bad it rarely gets cold enough in South Carolina to use the fireplaces.” Madeline.

“Well, let’s find the AC, crank it way up so it’s freezing in this place so we can have a fire.” He grinned, turning to look at her.

Giggling, Madeline pulled her bag onto the king bed that dominated the room.

“I’m serious. I know we just met and all but I’m trying hard to woo you here this crazy weekend.” He walked over and sat on the bed looking up at her.

“Woo? Who says that anymore?” She chuckled again.

“Well seduce implies just sex and… I… would like… more than just… that... with you.” He looked down at the carpet. “Like a proper date. Which is why I will take the couch and not share the bed.”

“What couch?”

Looking up he looked around the room frantically and realized, much to his horror, there was no couch.

“Aw crap.”

“Gabe, it’s a king bed, and you and I, are not big people, we could fit three more people in this bed with us…”

“What are you suggesting Sugar-britches?” He bobbed his eyebrows.

“We can share the bed.” She looked at him with a smirk on her lips.

“Are… are you sure? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Sighing, she looked up to the ceiling, “Gabriel…”

“I just know that you’re already uncomfortable and nervous being here…”

Taking the step to her right that put her directly in front of him, she gently cradled his face and placed her lips to his own, giving him a soft chaste kiss, shutting him up.

It was a brief kiss but it shot zips of ecstasy throughout his entire body when her lips met his. Eyes fluttering open, a soft sigh escaped his lips while a soft chuckled escaped hers.

“I’m sure, Gabriel.” She whispered, her first two fingers of her right hand supporting his chin before when pulled away entirely, “I’m going to take a shower and get cleaned up for dinner.” She pulled some clothes and smaller bags of her larger one, “Do you need the bathroom?”

Shaking his head no, Gabriel was still in shock from this kiss. Smiling, Madeline walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Smiling a stupid grin, Gabriel got up and staggered out of his room, walking down the hall, past the butler and the Russian chick and back into the main room, finding his brother and the Winchesters still sitting around. Sitting back on the couch in front of the fireplace he kept grinning.

“Gabriel! What happened man, you okay?” Dean clapped his hands in front of the Archangel’s face, breaking the glazed look from his face.

“She kissed me.” He chuckled, reaching up to touch his lips.

The Winchester’s shared a look.

“Okay… so, witch or are you thinking like Siren…?” Sam started piecing together ideas.

“What? No, I actually like this girl and she kissed me. I’m happy you idiots.” He pointed to his face, “See this? This is what happy looks like. You two morons have been miserable for too long, looking at only each other, you’ve forgotten what happy looks like.”

“You’re….happy. Shut up.” Dean mumbled, while Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“I’m happy for you brother, just… be careful. She is human.” Castiel smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder.

“I’m aware of that Cas, thanks.” Gabriel snarked.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Dean asked.

“If Gabriel were to engage in intercourse with Madeline, and she were to become with child, then it would be a Nephilim. Then not only would the child be hunted and killed by angels and hunters so would the mother and Gabriel.” Castiel answered.

“Harsh.” Dean blinked.

“Tell me about it.” Gabriel huffed. “Sides, not thinking about kids yet Cassie, I’m thinking about a first date and getting to know you type stuff.”

“You?” Sam chuckled, “the… Porn King, is not thinking about getting laid? That’s like Dean… not thinking about getting laid.”

“Hey!” Gabriel and Dean both replied at the same time.

“I actually want to get to know her. Is that so hard to believe?” Gabriel opened his hands out to the three in front of him.

“Yes.” They all muttered in unison.

“Screw you all. You’re all off my Christmas card list.” Gabriel crossed his arms and pouted into the couch.

“I wasn’t aware…”

“Cas…” Dean interrupted the angel, shaking his head at his best friend. The Seraph closed his mouth frowning.

“So, have you discovered anything yet?” Sam leaned in to Gabriel.

“So, this place is clean, energetically speaking, and it’s throwing me off.”

“I agree with Gabriel’s assessment.” Castiel spoke up, glancing around, “I am… unable to discern any sort of supernatural energy.”

“If there is something spooky going on, it’s got to be uber powerful if it can be cloaked from me,” Gabriel gave a smug look, “I mean, so far the only thing that can do that would be Dad and I sincerely doubt he would mixed up in something like this.”

“Great… so what else could it be?” Dean threw his hands up.

“Well, could it just be an old fashioned monster? Maybe it’s eating people that stray off the path?” Gabriel frowned thinking.

“A wendigo would certainly fit a lot of the profile Dean.” Castiel spoke up.

“A lot of it…” Dean scratched at his chin thinking.

“It feels like it could be, I don’t know… there… there is just something about this that doesn’t fit wendigo though.” Sam looked around, “No history of any cannibalism in the area, for one.”

“That you know of, Sammy-boy,” Gabriel pointed out, “The American Civil War played hell in these area, a lot of enslaved peoples rowed out to tiny islands like this to get away from abusive masters, then discovered they had not much to eat. Cannibalism could have happened and it not be documented at all, not even orally.”

Blinking in thought Sam looked up at his Dean, who gave a impressed nod to his brother.

“Agents Walsh and Morse?” The butler spoke up.

“Yep.” Dean stood up, the uh, office sent us a trainee, Agent Ragsdale,” He indicated, “It was a last minute thing, sorry we weren’t able to notify you guys about it, we didn’t know until we were walking out of the office ourselves.”

“I understand. Luckily we have plenty of room.” The butler nodded, “Gentlemen, please follow me.”

Dean Sam and Castiel were each given a room, the men standing in the hallway, watching where the others were staying, before the butler excused himself. Once he left, the men dropped their things before convening in Dean’s room.

“Gabriel, I pray to you to get your feathery ass…”

“Seriously?” Gabriel stood in Dean’s room, arms crossed, “A simple, hey, we’re here, would be fine.”

“You love it.” Dean walked around his room and checked the windows, laying salt lines and wards.

“So? You called me here for a reason, I have a very wet and naked Madeline in my room.”

Dean stumbled and looked at the archangel for a moment as he was laying salt at the bathroom window.

“She’s taking a shower.” He sighed sitting on the bed. “Maybe it’s better I’m here.”

“Ha!” Dean laughed.

“What do you know about our host?” Sam asked Gabriel.

“Really?” He replied bored, “You could have asked Cas.”

“Gabriel…”

“Philanthropist. Internet dot com millionaire. Came into most of his money when his Uncle, James Andrew Clarkson died seven years ago. Also when he got this island. No demon deals, his soul is intact. Has one parking ticket when his meter ran out. When he celebrates his Uncles life at the time of his passing yearly, he invites people he feels could use some help to the island and gives them money. He also donates money to orphanages various pet charities and stroke charities.”

“Wait, wait, wait… back up. What was that last part?” Sam stopped him.

“Pet charities?” Gabriel blinked.

“No… the part about people getting money on the island.” Sam looked confused. He never saw or read anything about that in his research.

“Yeah,” Gabriel shrugged, “The people that stay the weekend on the island leave here with a lot of money.”

“How much money?” Dean asked, his hand out in front of him as he stepped forward.

“Depends, the amounts vary over the years. Lowest I’m aware of has been around a million, give or take.”

“T…t…total?” Dean asked.

“No, that was per person.”

Dean’s eyes went wide and looked over at Sam.

“That looks like motive right there.” Sam said softly.

“Yeah but none of these guys know anything about that.” Dean thumbed at the door.

“Are we sure?” Sam asked.

“What if that was the motive for the disappearances for the years past?” Castiel asked looking up from his crossed arms.

“What like someone took someone else’s money?” Dean asked.

“Exactly.”

“Well…” Dean swayed in place thinking.

“It’s not a bad theory Dean. Just good old fashioned murder.” Sam sighed.

“God I hate humans.” Dean growled. Looking back at Gabriel, Dean pointed at him, “This happens every year?”

“Like clockwork.”

“Then why no cops?” Dean mumbled.

“Why no missing persons reports?” Sam asked.

“Why no chocolate?” Gabriel lamented.

All eyes looked at him.

“What? I asked for chocolate an hour ago from the butler.” He shrugged.

A scream pierced the quiet. Jumping up they all ran out into the hallway towards the room of origin. The Devon Suite.

“Madeline.” Gabriel breathed, as he approached.

Throwing the door open, Gabriel rushed in, his eyes frantic, Sam and Dean running in, guns drawn, with Castiel behind, them, Angel Blade at the ready. Madeline was standing in the middle of the room, Towel wrapped around her staring at the painting over the fireplace and looking as white as her towel.

“Maddie.” Gabriel rushed to her, wrapping her in his arms, “What’s wrong?”

Jumping slightly as he touched her, she instantly melted into his arms. Pointing a shaking hand at the painting over the fireplace she tried speaking, finding that she was breathing too hard to do so.

“Maddie, you need to calm down or you’ll hyperventilate.” Walking her to the end of the bed, he pulled the comforter around her for modesty and warmth. Cupping her face, he allowed the other men to look over the room, trusting them to handle whatever it was that frightened Madeline. “Madeline, look at me.” He felt bad for using a little of his Messenger voice in speaking to her but it got her attention, she was not solely focused on him now. “I want you to tell me what happened.”

“I… I… I came out of my shower… I forgot… a … bra… and… the a… painting… the eyes… they… I heard a noise… I looked up…the eyes on the painting… they moved.” Her eyes grew large and looked up over Gabriel’s shoulder.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Focus on me. My friends will take care of it.” Gabriel kept holding her face. “Dean, another towel in the bathroom. Cover the damn thing.”

“Copy that.” Moving quickly Dean grabbed a towel from underneath the sink and tossed it to Sam who could actually reach the painting, taking a quick look at the thing before he covered it.

“Done.” Sam confirmed.

“Bedroom been swept?” Gabriel asked, his eyes still on Madeline’s.

“Yes.” Castiel replied. “Nothing else is here.”

“Please cover all of the painting in the room.” Dean once more went back into the bathroom and grabbed two more towels one for the landscape over the bed and one for the two creepy children painting that was behind the door. Tossing a towel to Castiel, they made short work for covering them.

Rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs, Gabriel calmly smiled at Madeline, who was starting to relax in his hold.

“How about we kick out the muscle and let you finish getting dressed, okay?” He kissed her forehead.

“Okay. You’re not going to leave are you?” She grabbed his wrists.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He winked.

Relieved, she smiled and allowed some of the tension in her body to unwind some.

“Thanks guys. I’ll see you at dinner.” Gabriel broke eye contact with Madeline and looked at Team Free Will, nodding to them solemnly. All three of them nodded back, glancing around the room once they closed the door on the way out.

“I’ll be in the bathroom while you get dressed okay?” Gabriel stood.

“Okay.” She took a deep breath as he walked in, retrieving her clothes, and setting them on the bed for her, “Don’t close the door all the way, please, leave it cracked a little.”

“As you wish.” He smiled, closing the door but leaving a two inch gap.

_Gabriel…_

A prayer? Now what?

_It’s Sam, wanted to let you know that if you look along the lines of the spectacles in the painting there are cut out lines. Madeline was not lying when she said someone was spying on her, those eyes are cut out eyes. Um… Amen._

Gabriel clenched his fists. It was hard for him to keep himself reigned in while he waited for Madeline dressed, wanting nothing more than to smite whoever frightened her, after frightening them beyond the point of madness. Pacing the floor he took deep even breaths trying to calm himself, knowing he needed to keep his cool before he faced Madeline.

“But Dean, who would be spying on the guests in this place?” Sam sat down on Castiel’s bed watching as his brother started pacing the room.

“I don’t know, unless it’s Williams.”

“Our host?”

“He could be a perv.” Dean scratched at his face.

“We can ask Madeline.” Castiel suggested, sitting primly at his bedroom’s desk.

“No, she’s freaked out bad enough, not yet at least. Besides, I’m sure Gabriel’s got that angle covered.” Dean stopped walking and huffed. “Something about all this seems really familiar.”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, because it’s right out of a Scooby Doo episode.”

Dean went to snark back before he paused and started to think.

“Holy shit, it is.” He chuckled.

“What does this have to do with an animated dog?” Castiel looked back and forth between the brothers.

“Everything,” Dean replied, “Right down to the spooky painting with the eyes cut out.”

“Do you think it could be connected?” Castiel replied seriously. Sam looked up at his brother and smiled at him, as if to say, _he’s your angel, man_.

“No, Cas, I don’t. It’s just a coincidence.”

“I thought you said that there was no such thing as coincidences, Dean.” Castiel’s brow furrowed.

“Yeah, I did…”

“I’ll dig deeper into the Scooby Doo theory then.” Castiel stood up and disappeared, a flutter of wings indicated he flew off.

“Damnit.” Dean muttered.

“That is precious.” Sam continued to chuckle.

“Hey, chuckles, this one is on you.”

“Me?” Sam squawked.

“You’re the one that said something in the first place.” Dean glowered.

“Does that make you Daphne or Velma?” Sam smirked. Turning to face his overgrown brother Dean was about at the end of his tether when he raised his eyebrows.

“What makes you think I’m not Shaggy?”

“Number one, you didn’t inhale. Number two, you aren’t a coward and number three, you aren’t a beatnik.” Sam counted off on his fingers, “I suppose you could be Fred.” He replied thoughtfully.”

“You shut your mouth.” Dean snipped, pointing at his brother.

“You would look adorable in an neckerchief.” Sam’s smile widened, showing off his dimples.

“I have a gun and I’m not afraid to use it, Sammy.” Dean took another step closer.”

“I don’t know then you’d have to come partially out of the closet if you were Fred…”

“Oh that’s it…” Dean jumped and tackled his brother and began fighting him but without any real heat to it. It had been a long time since the two of them had wrestled and it felt good to spar with his little brother even if it was over something as dumb as Dean’s sexuality. Jumping up off the bed, panting, Dean began straightening his clothes and hair, “I regret ever telling you I was bisexual.”

“Like it matters in the grand scheme.” Sam smiled. A new ribbing but one that he knew soothed Dean sensitive nerves. Dean grinned back and mussed up Sam’s hair, earning a baleful glare from the younger Winchester.

“Thanks Sammy.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean bent over and picked up his gun and stuffed it back into his jeans and walked towards the door, “And I’d make one hell of a Daphne.” He flipped his imaginary long hair over his shoulder before walking into the hall.

Checking his watch, Dean saw it was about 25 minutes before dinner time. Looking at his clothes he shrugged thinking they would have to do. Nothing was said about suits or anything fancy. Walking around, he decided to explore the house some. He’s rather have Sam with him but more than likely Sam would be doing his own thing and with Castiel… researching his own… avenue and Gabriel preoccupied, it was up to him to make some headway.

Turning down a hallway he found that it led to two large rooms, one an office and one a, for want of a better term, trophy room. The office was clean. A small table that doubled as a desk, no drawers, no computer, no papers, only an ink blotter with two fountain pens on it, several book cases around the room full of books mostly on travel around, a globe nearby and several paintings on the wall. The room was all wood, like the rest of the house but the woods here were darker, richer, warmer. The trophy room across the hall from the office was large, possibly was once a ballroom that had been converted. Everywhere were taxidermy animals. Along the walls, free standing, hanging from the ceiling… they were everywhere. Some were standing on branches, or rock formations, much like they would be found in the wild, frozen in some sort of bizarre time warp, or caught in mid-flight. Some were just the animals walking or prowling. Each and every one of them gave Dean the creeps.

“Unnerving, no?” A Russian laced voice startled Dean, despite his insistence that he did NOT squeak.

“Yeah, it’s… real disturbing.”

“In Russia, my uncle, he is hunter. But hunts for food. Uses bone for art, jewelry, tools,” she shakes her head from side to side, “uses pelts for warmth. Clothing, blankets, these sorts of things.” She looks up at a black bear in mid growl as it stands on its hind feet, “This, this is wasteful, monstrous.” She looks back at Dean. “You understand?”

“Yeah, I get ya.” He nods. He looks around, “Your uncle hunt birds?”

“Sometimes. Feathers are used for….” She pauses and looks down, speaking to herself in Russian for a moment. “Um… On Arrow, at the end.”

“Oh…. Fletching.”

“Flet…ching. Fletching… yes. He makes his own arrows.”

“That’s bad ass.” Dean smiles.

“My uncle taught me many things.” Kara smiles as she starts to wander around the animals, frowning, “I thought this was endangered.” She points to a Jaguar. Dean shrugs and pulls out his cell phone.

“They are endangered. Maybe this one was from before they were endangered.”

“Polar Bears, Red Panda, Sea Otter, Tasmanian Devil, Artic Fox, Lemur, Wolverine… These are all endangered animals.” Kara looks around in horror, “This is sick.”

“Again, not defending the guy but maybe these were hunted before they went endangered.” He shrugged.

Kara looked over at Dean and blinked, “Perhaps. Still, all of these animals, on display, is still sick. How many people could have been fed and clothed with what they have here.” She shook her head. “Hard to explain in the land of plenty.” She walked towards the doorway. “Do not be fooled by the shine of the pretty, it may be fool’s gold.” She walked out of the room. Turning to watch her go out Dean thought about her words and the wisdom behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

The guest found themselves at the dining table shortly before the designated time. Sitting down, everyone looked around the table, sharing looks of apprehension of anxiety as they awaited their mysterious guest.

At 7:59pm, Erik Williams walked into the room, dark blue polo shirt and khaki pants. His hair was still slicked to the side and at being up close you could tell his moustache was even waxed. Walking in he had an air of a man who was used to being in control, an alpha no matter who he was with. Williams had dark brown eyes that were sharp enough to slit your throat. Predatory, they skimmed over each of his guests as he walked in, as if looking for prey.

“Friends, welcome.” He smiled before sitting, “I’m hoping you all had a chance to unwind some before dinner.” He looked around.

“Actually, no, we didn’t.” Gabriel spoke up. A quick glance with his eyes had Williams staring down Gabriel. The archangel was unfazed but their hosts stare, “Seems that someone has desecrated poor old Devon Williams portrait in our room.” Williams blinked, “Cut out his eyes and is using it to watch guests change their clothes.”

Madeline began to turn red. Taking her hand under the table and squeezed it.

“Luckily I’m such a hot piece of ass, they got quite the show before I caught them looking at me but I thought you should know what’s been going on in your house Mr. Williams.” Gabriel leveled his gaze at their host, baiting him. Williams nodded slowly.

“I… apologize that this happened to you, Mr…”

“Angeles.” Gabriel smiled.

“Of course, how could I forget.” Williams smiled, “I will speak with my staff about this at once.”

“Thank you sir. We did hang up towel in the meantime.”

“How clever of you.” Williams took a sip of his scotch.

“Mr. Williams,” Kara spoke up, “I found your trophy room and wondered about it, are you aware about the status of some of those animals?”

“What about them?” He asked. Setting his glass down and sat back as the first of several wait staff came out with chilled salad plates, setting them in front of some of the guests.

“Well, some of the animals are on endanger species list.” She stated sitting back for her salad.

“Yes, I am aware.” Williams, took his fork and began picking at his salad.

“May I ask sir, were the animals hunted before or after they were placed on list?” Kara was getting upset, it was plant to everyone at the table.

“No, you may not ask.” Williams responded plainly. The shock of his answer was plain on everyone’s face.

“I’ll assume then that the animals were hunted illegally.” She huffed. Pushing her salad forward.

“Assume what you will.” Williams smiled, “Not all of them are my trophies.”

The room grew quiet for a long minute, some people eating, some people unsure of what to do, just sitting and looking around. Dean looked at his salad and grimaced.

“Mr. Williams, sir?” Jamie raised his hand. Williams raised his eyebrows. As the staff switched out their salads for the main dish of steak, red potatoes and asparagus, Jamie lowered his hand and pressed his glasses up his nose, “Why are we here sir? I mean… why us?”

“Quite to the point,” Williams held his steak knife in his hands, gesticulating with it, “I like that.” He took a small bite of his steak and chewed as he looked around the table, his smile returning as he considered his guests.

“I chose you all to share this year’s festivities because each of you is in some sort of financial… difficulty. And I would like to help.”

The guests looked at each other.

“Yeah, right.” Poe huffed, “Nothing good comes for free.”

“And you would be correct.” Williams pointed to her with his knife. “You have to sing for your supper, as it were.”

“Do you prefer a hymn or…” Castiel started before Sam shook his head no.

“So… what do we have to do to receive financial help from you? And how do you even know about any sort of financial difficulties any of us may have?” Madeline swallowed, sitting closer to Gabriel, her hand squeezing his under the table.

“I have vested interests.” Williams nodded towards her, “But to get your money is very simple and something we will discuss tomorrow. Tonight, enjoy your dinner, enjoy the house and get some rest. Tomorrow morning, we will meet in the lounge and discuss business. 9 am sharp.” Williams sat back and began eating. Looking around the guests at the table tried to make sense of their eclectic host.

“You’re not going to tell us anything else?” Dean asked sitting foreword.

“No, Agent,” Williams smiled while others at the table openly looked at Dean in shock, “That is for tomorrow morning. For now, enjoy the evening.” Williams stood and gave a slight bow before leaving the room.

“Well, that guys is a dick.” Dean leaned back.

“Agent?” Poe looked over at Dean, “As in… Agent Mulder?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I guess that makes you, what, Scully?” Vicki snarked at Sam.

“Hey, whoa, I am not Scully!” Sam raised his hands defensively.

“Oh you are totally Scully.” Dean quipped, “You have the hair for it.”

“Shut up, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“You two, are married?” Kara smirked.

“No.” The Winchesters answered in unison.

“But we are waiting for the happy announcement any day now.” Gabriel smiled, popping a piece of bread into his mouth. Madeline giggled, “Come on doll, let’s see if Jeeves brought us those chocolates.” Standing, Madeline gave a small wave to the table before walking with Gabriel down the hallway towards their room.

“Well, I’m going exploring. There’s got to be a library in this dump.” Vicki stood and stretched.

“Want some company?” Sam asked grinning up at her.

“Sure, breaking and entering is always more fun with two.” She grinned. For a moment, Sam’s grin turned to a confused one before he got a wicked glean in his eyes and started after her.

“I… I’m going to practice.” Jamie stood up quickly.

“Why don’t you bring your violin out to the lounge? I would love to hear it.” Kara asked. Castiel turned and nodded.

“As would I.”

Jamie blushed, “I… I suppose.” He scrambled off to retrieve his instrument.

“I’m going to need a beer.” Poe stood up.

“Me too.” Dean followed after her, “Or Whiskey.”

Settling in the lounge in front of the large fireplace, Poe and Dean sat with a beer in hand, one in front of them, waiting to be cracked open, a whiskey bottle and two empty glasses between them. They figured they could handle the impromptu concert they were going to have to deal with. Meanwhile Castiel and Cara sat on a nearby love seat, speaking quietly in Russian while they waited for Jamie to perform for them.

“So… Agent…” Poe grinned at Dean, taking a sip of her beer, “You a real Agent?”

“Yes I am.” Dean said, serious face before taking a pull at his own bottle.

“Isn’t that… dangerous?” Poe asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes it is.” Dean knew this line, he tried not to grin, usually it was him feeding the line but hey, he was content being fed it. “But if it means I’m saving lives, it’s worth it in the end.”

“Even… my life?” Poe looked up at him. Looking back into her eyes he noticed something, a barely there glint.

“You’re fucking with me aren’t you?”

“I was laying it on pretty thick.”

“Sonofabitch.” Dean sat back and took another frustrated swig of his beer, trying to will away his half chub.

“Seriously though…”

Dean looked back at her.

“You… you really do save lives?”

“Yeah, it’s not as glamorous as it seems, but we do help people.” He said with less bullshit in his voice.

“Why do you do it?” Poe asked, turning more into him.

Looking over at her as if she had three heads he shrugged, “People need saving. Who else would do it?”

Walking around the corner Jamie reemerged with his violin.

“Incoming.” Dean whispered to Poe. Looking over her should she took a deep breath and a fortifying drink and readied herself for music.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wow, Jeeves know how to make a chocolate covered strawberry.” Gabriel moaned around the sweetened fruit as he reclined on the bed. Madeline walked out of the bathroom, changed into a tank top and boy shorts and laughed.

“Shall I leave you alone with them?” She pulled her hair up into a ponytail while she stood in front of the mirror and pulled out a makeup wipe and began cleaning her face of makeup.

“I’d rather you join me.” Gabriel smirked.

“Not sure I can do a manage-a-trois.” She shot back, wiping her cheek.

“Oh darling, you don’t know what you’re missing.”

“Really?” She turned around and rested against the table, looking at him.

“It’s something I’d be willing to give up though.” He scooted to the end of the bed.

“Sounds like you’re saying anything for something…”

“No… I’m simply letting you know what I am willing to give up for a shot at.” He stood up and walked over, taking her hands in his, “I know that relationships of all kinds require sacrifices.”

“Relationships?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I would like to take you out when we get to the mainland, properly. On dates. Plural, hopefully.” He smiled at her, “You know that.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I don’t want to pressure you.”

“I know and I appreciate that about you.” She looked up at Gabriel and smiled softly, “It feels fast but at the same time, I feel like… this is right.”

“I… I feel the same way.”

“Well, good. It’s good to know I’m not the only one.” She chuckled.

“Come on, let’s get to sleep. Apparently we have a long day tomorrow.” Gabriel kissed the top of her hand before letting it go. Madeline smiled like a maniac behind his back, taking a moment to compose herself before following him to the bed, crawling under the sheets. Gabriel turned off the lights and moved to climb under the sheets, giving Madeline plenty of room.

“Gabriel?”

“Yes?”

“Can… can we snuggle please?”

“Oh thank Dad.”

“What?”

“Nothing, come here kiddo.”

Moving towards the center of the bed Madeline moved her head onto Gabriel’s chest, feeling his arm wrap around her head and shoulders, taking a deep breath she inhaled the scents of ozone, candy floss and cedar. It was an unusual combination but it was just… Gabriel. It made her feel so incredibly safe. Soon, her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“Another bedroom. Honestly who the hell is this guy, Hugh Heffner?” Vicki turned out of the room and checked the hallway, “How could this place not have a library?”

“Oh, I don’t know there seems to be some books in here.” Sam walked in over to the mantel and started pulling down the books that sat atop it.

“Really?” Vicki ran in and started going through the books Sam was piling up on the table next to the fire place, “History of South Carolina, The Civil War, The Confederates in the Attic, Diary of a Soldier… Not that I don’t appreciate a good story but not exactly what I had in mind.”

“Not a Civil War buff I take it?” Sam looked over at her.

“No. Not really. I’m more into the English Civil War.”

“Interesting.” Sam nodded.

“Oh?” Vicki narrowed her eyes.

“What?” Sam looked chastised, “It just is a pretty hefty hunk of history, that’s all. Not to mention that it’s a whole different countries history too. I just find it interesting that you would be in to that.”

“I like to learn.” She shrugged, “As much as I can about anything I can.”

“Me too.” Sam chuckled, “My brother calls me a nerd,”

“Hey, brainy is the new sexy.” Vicky looked up from an Atlas.

“Did you just quote Sherlock to me?” Sam scrunched his face up in amusement.

“Yep.” Vicki popped the P as she flipped the page on the atlas. “Well, I think this room is a dud.” She closed up the atlas, “What do you say to moving on?” Turning she watched as Sam moved towards the bed to sit on one side, picking up books that were stacked on the night stand. Crawling up the bed to kneel behind him, she peered over his shoulders to see what he was looking at, “Whatcha got there Sammy?”

“A book.”

“What kinda book?” She nudged his shoulder.

“It has words.” Sam replied flippantly.

“Smartass.” She huffed.

In a flash Sam dropped the book while turning quickly, grabbing Vicki and picking her up and pinning her down to the center of the bed, earning a squeal from her in the meantime.

“Smartass?” He tried to keep most of his weight off of her but couldn’t help rutting once into her hips, “Smartass? You called me a smartass? I suggest you watch yourself baby girl or you’ll be one sore ass by the time I’m done with you.” He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

Restrained beneath the giant man, Vicki bit her lip, trying hard to not moan. Looking up into his hazel eyes she leaned up, “You’re all mouth and no trousers, Sam. Show me what you got.”

Eyes practically glowing, Sam sat up and began tearing at her clothes, working at getting her naked in record time. Vicki giggled as she arched her back up to assist Sam in removing her shorts.

“Giggling? Really Baby Girl?” Sam’s eyes darken as he halted his disrobing of her and hovered over her prone body, “You really have no idea what you are in store of do you?” His voice was low and menacing. Vicki’s eyes fluttered as did her stomach. “You answer me when I ask you a question, pet.”

“Yes sir.”

“That’s a good girl.” He stroked her hair lovingly. He stared into her eyes and wondered, “Undress, on your knees on the floor, hands behind your back.” Sam stood up and began undressing himself at a slower pace. Folding both of their clothing, he set them aside on the bedside table, setting the condom from his wallet out. Turning around, he found the Vicki was on the floor in position, her head was down as were her eyes. She was submissive.

“Good girl.” Sam breathed walking over to her. Sitting in front of her on the bed, he stroked through her multi colored her and smiled, “What would my good girl like?”

“You sir.” She said softly.

Sam smiled, it had been a while since he had been with anyone and longer since they had been submissive. This was an amazing turn of events for him. Still, they had just met and without knowing much about each other, there was no way they were going to do much in the way of sceening. Still, a little play would be fine. The ideas spun in his head, even as he began to prepare himself for an evening of fun.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a small buffet of breakfast food waiting for the guests in the morning in the lounge prior to 9:00am. One by one they all shuffled in, some a little hung over, some a little happier than others, all definitely curious as to what they were going to be hearing from their host. Vicky, the last to grab food, skipped over to sit at Sam’s feet on the floor as several staff members walked in and began sitting various backpacks in front of the fireplace. Some were rugged looking some were school child looking complete with Disney characters on them. The guests exchanged glances between each other. Finally a large framed photograph of an older man was placed on the far side of the fireplace complete with black ribbon tied in two opposite corners. The man was looking off into the distance but was standing in front of the very cabin they were sitting in, shotgun folded down in his arm.

The room was now silent.

Erik Williams stepped out of the hallway and looked at the photograph with a quiet reverence.

“My beloved Uncle. Today is the anniversary of his death. I chose to honor him the way I know he would want me to.”

“How’s that?” Sam asked but the question remained unanswered as Erik walked over to the buffet and poured himself a cup of coffee, mixing sugar into it, keeping his back to the guests.

“You have been summoned here because of financial reasons,” he paused and glanced over his shoulder, “Some of you,” he took a tentative sip on his cup before setting it down and turning to the group, “But nothing in this world is free.”

“Typical.” Poe muttered, sipping her coffee.

Madeline held Gabriel’s hand tightly but the two of them sat quietly and concentrate closely on what Williams had to saw, as did Cas and Kara. Jamie sat staring up at Williams, looking bewildered.

“Before you, you find backpacks. When the word is given you will all grab one. In each bag will be at least a knife of some type, a time piece and at least $10,000.00. Some bags have more money in them. You will then head out into the jungle. It is up to you to survive until Sunday at 5:00pm. At that time you are welcome to return to the lodge. Between 10:00am today and 5:00pm Sunday, you are on your own or welcome to group up. But think of this, there are nine of you. Should you be willing to kill one another, there is just that much more money for you.”

Kara looked at the rest of the group in horror, “You must be joking.”

“I’m not.” Williams, picked up his coffee and took a sip.

“What’s to stop us from tenting out in the jungle and roasting marshmallows till Sunday?” Dean growled.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, I’ll also be hunting you.” Williams smiled as he sat down his coffee cup.

“I’m sorry?” Sam sat forward, placing a protective hand over Vicki’s shoulder, “You’ll be… hunting us?”

“Of course. My uncle was a world renowned hunter. He said before he died there was nothing left for him to hunt anymore. And I remembered how saddened he was when he said that. That the only thing he wish he could hunt that was smart enough for him was man, The Most Dangerous Game was his favorite story. So I honor him by hunting humans for him.”

“This is insane.” Poe stood up. Several butlers pulled guns on her. The group froze.

“There is no leaving this island until after Sunday at 5:00pm. Or you forfeit your life.” Williams replied coolly, lifting a hand, the guns were all lowered as Poe sat down, a shake now present in her hands.

Leaning into Dean, Castiel’s eyes burned with hatred, “There is no case here, no supernatural being, just a sick human hunting others of his kind.”

“Seems to be.” Dean kept his eyes on Williams.

“What are the rules, Erik?” Gabriel asked, his arm around Madeline, his eyes were practically radiating Archangel power.

“Don’t leave the island, and do what you can to survive till Sunday. The lodge is off limits until Sunday at 5:01pm otherwise my staff will shoot you on sight.” Williams looked over each face before taking out his pocket watch. “There are places all over the island, some are places of safety some have traps. You have less than ten minutes to pick out your bags and to get moving.” He looked up and smiled, “Good luck everyone.” Turning he walked over to the bufett and began picking at some of the bacon.

Jamie instantly jumped and picked up a large rugged backpack and ran out of the house before anyone could stop him. The rest of the group looked around before standing up and took a collective breath before looking over the rest of the bags. Madeline stepped forward and grabbed the Disney backpack that had the Rapunzel character from Tangled. Gabriel watched her with an interested look while one by one, each person grabbed backpacks after weighing the odds in their eyes before picking it up.

Slipping them on to their backs, they began walking outside together as a group. The heaviness followed them outside as they continued to process what was happening.

“Okay, first thing we need to do is get distance between us and this house. He’s giving us an hour lead. We need to use that to our advantage.” Dean stepped up.

“What about Jamie?” Poe looked into the jungle.

“He clearly wants to be on his own. Nothing we can do about that.” Dean stated.

“Dean...” Castiel glared at him.

“We can’t save everyone Cas.” Dean growled back, clearly conflicted.

“Why don’t we follow the beach for now. That way we can watch where we are going a bit better.” Sam suggested.

“He may have thought of that.” Vicki replied.

“Oh, I’m sure he thought of everything by now.” Dean rubbed his face.

“What we need to do is watch out for anything that looks out of the ordinary. Leaves, twigs, rope, anything that is out of place. We need to know. It could be a trap.” Sam spoke up, “We have no idea what is out there, for all we know he may have an entire army out there hunting us.”

Madeline turned into Gabriel as he wrapped an arm around her, their clasped hands between them, “I… I can’t do this Gabe.” She whispered into his neck.

“Yes you can, we can do this together.” He pulled back enough to lift her chin to look her in the eyes, “I trust you to keep me safe, trust me to keep you safe, okay?”

“Okay.” She whispered before he kissed her lips.

“We’ve got to live through this, I’ve got a date with you I can’t be late for.” He ran his hand through her hair, making her smile.

“This is bullshit.” Kara muttered, “Sick bastard thinks he can make sport of life and death? I will take great satisfaction in his death.”

“You and me both sister.” Dean huffed, “Let’s get walking.”

The trek to the beach was slow going but they made it unmolested. Looking around, they spotted the dock about a quarter mile to their left. Which was making Dean edgy, saying it was too close for his liking, but the group wanted to take stock of their bags, some complaining that they were too heavy.

Taking a quick break, they opened their bags and quickly realized what was in them. The more rugged bags had cash and a knife, like Williams had said. Some of those bags had upwards of $50,000. In fact, Vicki, who had grabbed one had the most cash in the amount of $85,000 in cash in her envelope but her knife was a butter knife. Sitting there she stared at the blunt instrument like it was a death sentence.

Meanwhile Madeline’s child backpack had the least amount of cash, $10,000 in her envelope, had an incredibly wicked sharp knife, a bottle of water, filled, 2 MREs, a compass, a map of the island and a first aid kit. Letting out a breath she had been holding, she looked at Gabriel, tears in her eyes, for once she felt like she was going to make it.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Poe stood up, brandishing her weak knife, “You get all that shit because you picked up a kiddie backpack?”

“Whoa, Poe, calm down, you got a bottle of water and matches.” Dean pointed out.

“Yeah but the bitch got food.”

“Hey!” Sam looked over and closed up his bag, strapping his knife to his leg, having picked up a kid’s school bag too, “We’re in this together.”

“Are we? I mean your girl got a shit ton of money there. You two could slip away and live happily ever after.”

“We all got a shit ton of money today. Even you Poe.” Dean said evenly.

“Fuck this.” Poe grabbed her bag and stormed off.

“Poe, sonofabitch.” Dean jumped up.

“Don’t you dare, Dean. Fuck off.” Poe shot back at him as she pulled her bag on and disappeared into the jungle.

“That was smart.” Kara replied nonplussed. Looking over at Castiel she muttered something in Russian and he nodded stoically. Gabriel snorted.

“You speak Russian?” Madeline asked him quietly as they started packing up.

“Um, a little, I, uh, dated a Russian girl back in college.” Gabriel lied.

“What did she say?” Madeline pulled her bag on.

“That she was certain we’d find Poe’s body tonight.” Gabriel helped her to her feet.

“Oh.”

“We need to get moving again and we need to stick together.” Dean looked over the dwindling group of people.

Dean took point and began walking. Madeline looked at her time piece, counting the minutes down until their hour of a head start was up, her heart pounding hard when she made the announcement. Everyone stopped and listened. Nothing happened, just the roar of the ocean as it crashed upon the beach.

“I feel very exposed out here, Dean.” Castiel pipped up.

“I agree, we need cover.” Sam stepped up and looked up towards the jungle. It was the last place they wanted to go but they knew they needed to.

Walking up, Madeline brought up the map of the island, “We keep moving, there looks to be a building of some sort, just here.” She pointed out.

Looking at Castiel, Dean sighed.

“Very well but you are explaining it.” Castiel disappeared, making the girls shriek.

“Shhh!” Sam wrapped his huge hands around Vicki and Kara’s mouths while Gabriel did the same with Madeline.

“We aren’t FBI, we’re brothers and we hunt supernatural things and bad guys. And Cas and Gabriel… are more than… human.” Dean started.

“We aren’t human, moron.” Gabriel corrected, stepping back from Madeline.

“Not… not human?” She looked at him, frightened.

“Nope,” He popped the P, “All angel, sweets. Castiel is a Seraph and I am an Archangel.”

Sam lowered his hands from Kara and Vicki though the three girls jumped as Castiel reappeared.

“The building appears to be sound and have no traps that I could discern.”

“Angel?” Kara looked at Castiel.

“Yes?” He replied.

“Prove you’re both angels.” Vicki stepped forward.

“Excuse me?” Gabriel broke his gaze from Madeline and looked at Vicki.

“Prove to us you’re angels.”

“The flying back and forth to the decrepit building shtick wasn’t enough for you sweetheart?” Gabriel growled.

Vicki crossed her arms.

“Vicki we don’t have time for this.” Sam whispered to her.

“I’m not moving one foot forward, for all I know this is a ploy to kill us. You all weren’t invited.”

Kara and Madeline looked at the four men with different eyes suddenly, both taking a half step back. Rolling his eyes Gabriel adjusted his shoulders.

“Wings ‘lil bro?”

“Very well, then I suggest we get moving quickly.” Castiel looked down the beach before concentrating and pulling his wings out of the dimension where he stored them in last. Gabriel followed suit. While Dean and Sam both had seen Castiel’s wings, they had never seen Gabriel’s before. Castiel’s were impressive, inky black with reflective blue colors that gave them an extra dimension, the stretch was a 40 foot wingspan.

Gabriel’s wings were three sets in multiple hues of gold, his largest set of wings stretched at a 250 feet wingspan. His smallest were at three feet and were designed to be wrapped around him and turned to body armor in times of battle. Kara walked over to Castiel and smirked at him as he was folding his wings away.

“Think he’s overcompensating for something?” She nodded her head towards the archangel earning a secretive grin from the seraph.

“I heard that.” Gabriel stated as he put his wings away.

“Okay, play time is over, let’s go.” Dean looked at the map and started walking.

Sam took Vicki by the hand, nodding at her before they got walking. Gabriel went to take Madeline by the hand before she withdrew her hand. Looking at her hurt, Gabriel sucked in a lungful of unneeded air and watched as she walked past him, clearly she was in shock. He would just have to keep an eye on her for now.

Stepping into the jungle, the group moved as quietly as they could walking as best they could without a path in the direction of the building. Dean passed back that he estimated it would be about 15 minutes before they got to the structure.

“Damn I wish I had my machete.” Dean lamented. Castiel stepped forward and with a shake of his arm produced his angel blade and passed it over to Dean, “Are you sure Cas? That leaves you defenseless.”

“I trust you to get us there safely, Dean.” Cas turned to regroup with Kara.

“Cas wait,” Dean reached into the back of his pants, and produced his gun, “Until we get to the building,”

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel took the gun reverently while Dean began cutting a clean path through the jungle. Gabriel produced his Archangel blade and decided to assist.

Walking for a few more minutes there was a metal click that made everyone freeze.

“That sounded like a…” Dean looked down at his feet.

“Nobody move!” Sam cried out.

“Oh God.” Madeline said softly.

“Maddie?” Gabriel turned around and looked at her.

“It’s me.” She looked up, “It’s a Bouncing Betty, I’m sure of it,” She looked up at Dean, “An ex watched a lot of History channel.”

“No.” Gabriel powered over… “Cassie, you said….”

“I said the building was clear of traps,” He looked over at Madeline with sorrow in his eyes, “I said nothing of the path itself.”

“UNEXCEPPTABLE!” Gabriel roared, allowing bits of his true voice seep in. Causing the humans to cringe and cover their ears.

“Gabriel! Lock it up! That could set the damn thing off!” Dean yelled at the Archangel.

“She can’t die!” He looked over his shoulder at the Winchesters.

“We will do what we can…” Sam spoke up.

“Cassie…” He looked over his other shoulder.

“Gabriel, I’m not powerful like you are…”

“Gabe… get these people out of here. Save them.” Madeline replied quietly, removing her backpack.

“What are you doing?”

“Salvaging supplies.” She tossed the backpack to Dean.

“No.” He turned to take the bag out of Dean’s hands, “You’re going to need these later.” There were tears forming in his eyes.

“Gabe… we both know that if I manage to survive this explosion, that I will be too much of a hindrance to be dragged around the island. I’ll be dead weight.”

“I could heal you.” Gabriel threw his hands open wide.

“No you can’t Gabriel.” Castiel stated quietly, “Your grace hasn’t recovered since your resurrection. To do so would be at your own peril.”

“You could though.” Gabriel looked at Castiel with cold and calculating eyes.

“I could, my own grace is tricky at best.” He grimaced.

Looking back at Madeline, Gabriel held her face. “Can you fly again?”

“Not a long distance.” Castiel replied.

“To the building?” Gabriel looked at him over the shoulder.

“Brother…”

“Please Castiel. Please?” Gabriel begged.

“Yes. If you get everyone to the building and let me know.” Castiel insisted.

“Of course.” Turning to face Madeline, Gabriel kissed her lips softly, “I will hold on to your bag until you meet me again.” He whispered.

“Gabriel…”

“I know.” He turned and began walking quickly, slicing the jungle with an inhuman speed. Dean and Sam jogged after him with Kara and Vicki hot on their tail.

Looking at Castiel Madeline sighed, “Save yourself, Castiel.”

“I promised Gabriel, I will save you Madeline.”

Looking over her shoulder, Vicki watched as Castiel and Madeline disappeared out of sight. She didn’t like leaving them but knew it was better for the whole group. She hoped that Castiel was that fast. Angels… wow. Her mind was still trying to process that, that meant Heaven, God, Hell, Devil. Gabriel. Did that mean Lucifer? She’d have to ask later. For now she needed to hurry up to meet up with Sam. Looking around the jungle, she felt like there were eyes on her, she hated the feeling. Maybe it was just the whole thing of being hunted. She hated Poe running off, Jamie running out. That meant they were out there in the jungle, either hunting them too or dead. Looking up, she found that they were in front of the building, it looked like a military barracks. Walking up onto the little porch, she walked into the building behind Sam. Inside was cleaner than she had anticipated but wasn’t great. Some blankets were piled up on some of the beds, some were piled on the floors. There was some blood here and there, clearly it had been used before.

Gabriel looked at the door with intent before there was a booming explosion.


	9. Chapter 9

“That was unnecessarily loud.” Castiel brushed his jacket off. Madeline coughed even as Gabriel scooped her up in his arms.

“Thank you Castiel.” Gabriel held Madeline before walking her over to one of the beds and laying her down.

“Okay… that… that was far too intense for me.” Dean sat on a foot locker.

“How is everyone doing?” Sam asked. No one spoke, but some grunted.

“Can we stay here?” Vicki asked.

“No, this is a known location, he will check, I am sure, yes?” Kara looked at the men.

“Yeah we need to keep moving.” Dean nodded.

“So, where to then?” Dean looked at the map, Castiel and Sam looking at it as well.

“The center of the island. Castiel, I say that we jump from location to location but we can’t stay here, not with that explosion going off. That’s letting people knowing where we are.”

“I’m with Cas, we need to move out.” Dean pointed another structure out before Castiel disappeared and returned quickly.

“No, that one is compromised.” His lip bloody, trench coat dirty and torn and hair disheveled. Dean looked around for a moment before Kara walked over with a lipstick and made an X on the map of that location.

“How about this one?” Dean asked.

“We’ll have to explore that one the old fashioned way, regrettably my healing after the last location used up a bit more of my grace than anticipated.” Castiel looked ashamed.

“Nah, that’s cool Cas, at least we have Madeline alive and know where not to go. That’s two wins in my book, we just have to be extra careful.” Dean grabbed ahold of his best friend’s shoulder and tried to reassure the angel.

“I suggest taking some pillows and blankets unless you want to sleep on the ground tonight.” Gabriel suggested.

Looking around, the group rounded up blankets, pillows, some paper to use as kindling and several metal plates. They headed out quickly all agreeing to keep the talking to a minimum while out in the jungle unless they absolutely needed to communicate with each other. Gabriel and Dean took point slashing through the underbrush, Gabriel using a little grace to detect traps and life signs, with Castiel and Sam bringing up the rear with the girls in the center, trying to be as quiet as possible.

During a break, Madeline had passed around her water bottle, allowing everyone to share when Kara was sitting on a log and noticed something shining in the sunlight. Stepping closer to investigate it, she found a wire running along the line of the clearing they were in. Knowing that touching it would be a bad idea as it most likely was a trip wire of some sort she knew she needed to tell the others on the other side of the clearing, as she stood up, her hair brushed up against it, setting off the trap. A set of bamboo spikes fell from a tree and impaled her to a tree.

“KARA!” Vicki cried out. Castiel turned and saw Kara twitch against the tree.

“Нет! Нет! Я попробую исцелить тебя. Вы должны жить. Вам нужно пережить это.” Castiel began crying out to Kara.

“Защити их….. Держите их в безопасности. Я увижу тебя на небесах…..” She coughed up a lot of blood but smiled at him, “Найди меня.”

“Kara,” Castiel looked at her soul and watched as it ascended to Heaven, “Karischa! No!” Castiel came unglued and began crying into her neck. Stepping up slowly, Vicki placed a hand on his shoulder. Instantly Castiel turned and wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her arms. Madeline held him from behind and helped to try to console the angel.

“Let’s… help to…” Dean nodded towards Kara’s body. Sam nodded as did Gabriel. With the three of them working it took a short amount of time to take care of her.

Rubbing Castiel’s back, Madeline stepped back and looked at Gabriel, his face grim.

“We should get moving again.” Castiel straightened up.

“You sure you don’t…” Dean held a hand out.

“No. Let’s find some place to camp for the night. It’s going to get dark soon.” He looked at Dean before looking at Gabriel and started walking. The group gathered their supplies before following him out. After walking for what felt like hours, they came across a Jeep parked near a creek. After a careful check of the area and marking out their campsite with sticks and twigs they deemed it safe enough to make it their camp.

The creek had fish in it, so the girls raided the first aid kit for safety pins and needles and thread and went fishing while the guys decided to set up camp. Castiel sat at the water’s edge, by himself.

The girls had some luck but not much. They caught two small fish, hardly enough to feed one man, let alone four plus two women. They brought them back to the camp while Madeline dug into her MREs and checked them out, maybe they had things that they could share there too. There was no sense in wasting anything.

“Castiel and I don’t need to eat. We eat because it is pleasurable.” Gabriel explained, “You four share.”

“We should eat a little tonight and eat more in the morning.” Sam suggested.

“Why?” Madeline asked as she was reading on how to mix the bag on her pene pasta.

“We will need more calories to get through the day tomorrow.” Sam said.

Nodding in agreement, Madeline put the MREs back in her bag.

“I’m going to take these to the beach to cook them.” Dean stood up with the two small fish on the plate.

“I’ll go with you.” Sam stood up too.

“No, Sammy you stay here, watch over everyone. Cas, you come with me.”

“You sure?” Sam looked at his older brother.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun. Cas?” The angel made no move to address the hunter.

“Castiel?” Vicki pressed gently, standing, “I’ll go, I need to get out of this are, I’m starting to feel cooped up here.”

Sam visibly started. Looking between his brother and the girl Dean was about to say no when Sam nodded, “If that’s what you need.”

“I’ll be back before you know it,” She smiled up at him, “Sir.”

“Right, you should still have some celestial assistance, even if the rabbit ears are fuzzy.”

“Copy that.”

“Uh…” Madeline started to protest.

“Gotta keep these Winchesters safe.”

“Well come back safely, please.” Madeline pouted.

“Hey, I didn’t nearly lose you only to endanger myself. Give me some credit.” Gabriel smirked.

“Okay.”

“Why are you cooking at the beach anyway?”

“So we don’t give away our position because of the smoke.” Dean replied.

“Oh. That makes sense.” Madeline nodded. Looking over at Castiel, she took a deep breath, “Hurry.” She walked over to him and sat next to him, placing an arm around him, pulling him in close. He sat a head on her shoulder.

Dean, Gabriel and Vicki made their trek to the beach as quickly as they could, moving quickly and as quietly as they could. It wasn’t far following the stream, a thirty minute hike to the sand. Looking around they didn’t see anything in either direction other than more sand. Gabriel gave it a once over before nodding. Taking some dry wood, they piled up enough to start a small fire while Vicki skewered the two small fish on another piece of wood. Dean produced a zippo and lit the wood while Vicki and Gabriel acted as lookouts. Nothing was said as Dean cooked the fish as quickly as he could. Time ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace. Checking the fish for the second time, Dean determined they were safe to eat. Standing up, he kicked sand onto the fire, snuffing it out and covering their tracks as best as he could when the crack of a riffle was heard. All three heads shot up. Another shot, then a third before they were off and running back the way they came.

“Guys, wait…” Vicki tried to call to the two men, “We don’t know what…” Her voice died as they stepped into the clearing. Looking around they saw what was made up of their encampment was strewn about. Dean knelt down looking at something while Gabriel stood stalk still. Running to the far side of the Jeep where everyone was going to be bunking down, all Vicki saw was strewn blankets and blood. Covering her face she blinked and tried to figure out what the hell had happened. Kneeling she noticed a huge hole in the Jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Нет! Нет! Я попробую исцелить тебя. Вы должны жить. Вам нужно пережить это.  
> No! No! I will try to heal you. You must live. You need to survive! 
> 
>  
> 
> Защити их. Держите их в безопасности. Я увижу тебя на небесах. Найди меня.  
> Protect them. Keep them safe. I will see you in Heaven. Find me.


	10. Chapter 10

“What could make that kind of hole?” She asked when he walked over.

“Don’t know, all I know is he’s using Winchester bullets.” He dropped the casing in Vicki’s hands, “Gabriel, whose blood is this?” Dean looked at the angel, “Can you tell?”

Gabriel turned his head very slowly at the hunter, “Sam. Sam is the one bleeding.” Gabriel replied evenly, making Dean shiver.

“Gabe, do… do you know anything that can help us find them?” Dean tried to not antagonize the Archangel, knowing that even at low power he was dangerous at best. Vicki stood slowly, glancing between the two of them, unsure as what to do at the moment.

“He’s near.” Gabriel turned, sniffing the air.

“Sam?” Vicki asked taking a half step forward before Dean caught her arm and shook his head no.

“Williams.”

Looking around slowly, both Dean and Vicki tried to see if they could get a bead on their foe.

“What do we do?” Vicki whispered.

“We need to get out of here.” Dean slowly moved his hand to hers, “Gabriel… let’s go.”

“You two get moving.” He said, “I’ll distract him.”

“The hell you will!” Dean hissed, “We stick together.”

“Someone needs to act as a diversion.” Gabriel looked at Dean and flashed his golden eyes, “Head north, you can follow the trail of blood. I’ll follow along as soon as I can. I need to throw him off Sam’s scent. Now go.” Gabriel turned and pulled out his Archangel blade.

Watching for a moment, Dean pulled Vicki after him and ran.

“Is this North?” Vicki asked, looking around.

“It’s away.”

“Follow the stream.”

“What?” Dean stopped and looked at her.

“Follow the stream!” She nodded in the direction of the water.

“Fine.”

After running for nearly ten minutes, Dean stopped to let them catch their breaths. Walking over to the stream, Vicki knelt down and grabbed two handfuls of water. She deal later with any illness, plus the water was in constant motion, so it was a fair guess it would be mostly safe. Standing after she drank her fill and splashed her face, she turned and stepped to walk back to Dean only to have her foot caught in a snare, yanking her, foot first into the air.

“Whaaaattttt…..?” She screeched.

“Vicki!?” Dean ran towards her, catching her outstretched hands, “You’re okay. You’re okay.” Dean began looking around trying to find the rope that held her and where it tied off.

“Dean…”

“I know, but you got to be quiet, we can’t let Williams know where we are, we’re still too close.” Dean followed the rope into the tree canopy but lost it in the fading light of day, “Damn it. Can you sit up at all and cut the rope yourself if I gave you my knife?”

“I, think so.”

Pulling the Angel Blade, Dean tossed it up to her, hilt first.

“It’s super sharp, be careful.” Dean called to her.

Looking at Dean, she nodded and took a deep breath before focusing for a moment. A rustling sound in the underbrush alerted Dean and Vicki.

“Don’t worry about that, cut yourself down!” Dean called back up to her.

Standing at the ready, Dean turned his head just in time to see Williams crash through into the clearing. A nasty gash on a cheek that had blood running down it, still fresh.

“Williams.”

“Agent.” He looked up at Vicki and smiled, “I see I’ve caught a bunny.”

“Back off.”

“Aww, what are you going to do? Arrest me? You and your partners are not leaving this island no matter what.” He raised the rifle, taking aim at Dean.

“You think you’re going to live to see morning?” Dean replied, rushing him. The gun went off, Dean had expected that, dipping himself lower at the last moment, plowing into Williams’ hips, feeling the graze of the bullet chew at his ass. Sam will not let him live that down. Knocking the man to the ground, Dean managed one or two good licks in before the stunned host managed to recoup enough to start fighting back himself. Rolling in the dirt, Williams gained the upper hand quickly, settling weight on Dean’s ass, making the graze sing with pain. He’d have worse before. Deflecting a punch and grabbing with his other hand, the fist fight devolved into grabbing and trying to scratch and claw at the other man, a pure fight for dominance. Rolling again, Dean was on top for a moment before his hand was bitten and he lost control and was flipped. Rolled once more, Dean found he was near a rock and tried to reach for it while trying to keep Williams’ face up with the other hand. Occasionally he’d have to use both hands to keep from losing his eyes from being gouged out. Trying for the rock simply pushed it further and further out of reach.

There as a dull thud but Dean was concentrating too hard on Williams to pay too much attention to it. A dark figure loomed above both men. Dean had a second to look up before William slumped, out cold, on to Dean’s body. Blinking, he looked past the body and up. Vicki stood, panting, William’s rifle in her hand.

“Can we go now?” She asked.

A faint grin crossed Dean’s face before she assisted rolling Williams’ off Dean. Taking a moment, she figured out how to open the gun and removed a bullet. Comparing the bullet to the empty cartridge she had been carrying she looked up at Dean.

“They aren’t the same.”

“What?”

“The bullets aren’t the same, this is a totally different bullet look at them.” She passed them both to Dean. The bullets that were in Williams’ gun were larger than the casing Vicki had.

“Well, he could be using multiple guns.” Dean kicked Williams.

“I suppose but why change the caliber at least? Why not stay consistent?”

“I don’t know he’s a crazy person.” Dean Rubbed at his forehead and looked around. Spotting the rope from the trap Vicki had been in, he walked over to retrieve it.

“Wait, where’s Gabriel?” Vicki looked around.

“I have no idea.” Dean walked back and started tying up Williams’ hands.

“You think he cut his face?”

“I’ve been with you the entire time,” Dean looked up at her, “I have no idea where anyone is or what is going on.”

“What are we going to do with him?”

Dean paused for a moment before he continued tying up their foe, “We tie him to a tree and go find the rest of the group. Come back, grab him and take him back to the lodge.”

“What could possibly go wrong?” She smiled.

“Oh shut up, tell me you have a better plan.”

“No, regrettably I don’t.” Vicki straightened up.

“Okay then, crap.”

“What?” Vicki looked at Dean.

“I don’t have enough rope to tie him to a tree.” He looked around.

“And here we begin.” She shook her head, “Use your belt.”

“What?”

“Your belt, use that to wrap around the tree. That will keep him in place.” Vicki suggested. Without a word, Dean began removing his belt and wrapping it through Williams restrained hands and a tree to keep him in place. Stepping back once he secured it, he looked over the unconscious man.

“Where did you come up with that?”

“Episode of MacGyver.” Vicki replied passing the rifle over and picking up the Angel blade, “Shall we?”

“Yeah, let’s go find the others.”

Following the stream, it didn’t take long for them to start finding evidence of the blood again. A look was shared between the two before they pressed on. With Williams tied up, the danger of walking through the woods seemed lessened, making noise did not matter so much, at least not to Vicki. When stepping around the a particularly large tree, Vicki rushed forward without thinking. The knife that was thrown at her head stuck in the tree next to her. Looking to her left at the knife she paused for a moment and caught her breath. Dean came up behind her and followed her gaze before looking in front of her.

“Poe?” He blinked before taking the knife out of the tree.

“Dean!” She ran up to him and jumped into his arms as he dropped the knife, wrapping his arms around her.

“The hell you been?” He nuzzled her neck.

“Head up my ass. Then I heard the gunshots and I came running. Patched your idiot brother up.” Dean pulled back and looked at her, “Yeah I know,” she pulled him in close again.

“Brother?” Vicki looked around and spotted Sam laying on the floor of the jungle, his head propped up by a small tree and some clothes, his torso was bloody but he was resting. The calm rise and lowering of his chest was something that Vicki could see even at this distance. Running over, Vicki joined him and took an assessment of his wounds.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of punishment Little Girl.” Sam looked up with one eye open at Vicki.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Sir.” She whispered back to him before placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Walking back into the clearing with several damp rags, Madeline and Castiel saw the couples and smiled.

“Dean! Vicki! You’re back!” Looking around, her eyes were searching the rest of the space, “Where’s Gabriel?” She looked at the both of them. Slowly Dean lowered Poe and walked over to Madeline. Taking a step backwards, she backed into Castiel, who placed his hands on her shoulders. Sitting up, Sam looked over at his brother.

“Dean? Where is Gabriel?”

“He created a distraction, drew Williams off your scent.” He looked at his fellow hunter, “He knew you had been clipped. There was blood all over the camp site and there was a trail. I was trying my hardest to disturb it as we followed it.” Dean looked solemn.

“Where is Gabriel, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Gabriel is dead.” A voice cut through the camp.

Heads whipped around to find Jamie standing at the side of Williams. In the softspoken boy’s bloody hand was Gabriel’s head. In his other hand was Gabriel’s Archangel blade. Madeline screamed and fell to her knees sobbing. Instantly Castiel hunched down to help console her.

“Impossible.” Castiel whispered.

“Sonofabitch.” Dean stared in disbelief.

“Can’t wait to mount an Archangel’s head to my wall.” Williams smiled, “Liked to have the whole set but as I understand it, there are some… issues with that.”

“Jamie?” Poe looked at the young man, “The hell are you doing?”

Jamie looked up at Williams and smiled at the man, “Playing the game.”

“Jamie, listen to me, you don’t want to do this, come with us.” Sam sat up straighter and grimaced. Vicki reached over and assisted him.

“I think that I do.” Jamie nodded his head looking at Sam.

“If it is the money…” Castiel started, still next to Madeline.

“It has nothing to do with the money!” Jamie yelled, startling everyone.

“You see, it turns out Jamie here, is more like me than you realize.” Williams took Jamie in by the shoulders, holding him tight, “We have a lot in common,” he looked into Jamie’s eyes, “For the first time, I don’t feel alone.”

“You made a love connection? A murder love connection? Great. You sure you’re not a friend of Lucifer’s?” Dean snarked.

“Jokes. Of course. I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” Jamie spat.

“Save me from this rhetoric, my stomach can’t take any more bile.” Dean seethed.

“Gabriel wasn’t the first,” Williams took the Archangel blade from Jamie, causing Castiel to straighten up and realize that his sword was with Dean, “And he won’t be the last. I’m tired of this game.” He brandished the sword in front of him, “It’s time to end this.”

“You’re right.” A voice stated as a blade stabbed Williams in the heart from behind, dropping him to the ground, “Time to end all the games.”

“NO!” Jamie fell to his knees over William’s body,

“Enough kid,” The barer of the voice stepped forward as he placed two fingers to Jamie’s forehead knocking him out.

“Gabriel?” Castiel looked up.

“Guilty.” He shrugged sheepishly. Madeline looked up from where she had been crying. Blinking she looked at Castiel then at Gabriel before shaking her head.

“I… I don’t…”

“I think it’s time we told you all the truth.” Gabriel shoved his hands in his pockets.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun rose high in the sky and was nearing mid-day before anyone felt like moving. While it had been a drain on Gabriel, he managed to Jedi mind trick the staff into letting them back into the lodge. Bringing back the body of Williams didn’t hurt either.

For their safety and his, Jamie was restrained and locked in a bedroom. After much discussion it was decided that it would be better to wipe his memory, though Gabriel was still adamant that Jamie still had the capability for murder within him. Sam had faith that Jamie had enough good in him to override that urge. Castiel agreed that he would handle the memory wipe and would knock him out for the boat trip, placing him back in his car.

The others milled about the morning after, like restless ghosts in a cemetery. Now that the girls knew who they were and what they did, Castiel felt free to heal Sam fully, even going so far as to heal a former back injury of Vicki’s.

Madeline had remained aloof after Gabriel’s return and through the morning. Sitting in front of a window, she sat, curled up, worrying a thumbnail when said Archangel wandered over.

“May I sit?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure.” She folded her legs under her to give him room on the ottoman. Facing him she gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around her legs.

“We… um… we good?” He asked.

“We…we are.” She looked down at her legs.

“Maddie, Sugar… Please look at me.” He leaned forward and lifted her chin by two fingers. Biting her lip, she was fighting back tears, “Why are you crying?”

“This is too big, Gabe. I… I don’t know how to process this.” She sniffed, “I’m just some nothing chick, you know. I don’t even believe in God. I’m Pagan for fuck’s sake.”

“Funny that you mention that…”

“No… just…” She looked down, “You’re too big…”

Gabriel snorted.

“…and I’m too small.” She shook her head and stood up, walking away.

“Madeline?” Castiel looked at her as she walked by. Frowning, he went and joined Gabriel at the ottoman. “Gabriel, are you…. Well?”

“I think I got the angel equivalent of ‘it’s not you it’s me’.” He slumped.

“I don’t understand that reference.”

“For once, I’m actually glad, bro.” Gabriel sighed and looked out the window, Castiel inclined his head at his brother before following his gaze.

It was later in the afternoon before they managed to arrange for the boat to come to pick everyone up. The ride was somber and quiet. Dean pulled out a flask and grinned, taking a quick sip before passing it to Castiel.

“This… uh, belonged to Kara.”

Taking it from his friend, Castiel held the object with reverence, turning it over in his hands several times, studying it carefully.

“Thank you Dean.”

Nodding Dean sat back and looked across the boat at his brother. Arm around Vicki, his eyes closed, it was the most relaxed he had seen him in… forever. Maybe a vacation was in order for the both of them. A beach without a jungle and blood thirsty idiots. Looking over at his best friend, his heart ached for him. The woman who understood him, who was strange enough that got his humor, that could tease him without being cruel. Now she was gone and that was another death that Castiel, hell they would ALL have to carry. Then there was Gabriel and the woman he couldn’t have and somehow that was worse. Cas could go to heaven and check up on Kara. Gabriel… was being kept at arm’s length because Madeline didn’t feel worthy of the Archangel’s status or something. Dean wanted to slap her and explain that Gabriel was an idiot and really she could do so much better but that wasn’t a fight he was going to get in the middle of.

Then there was Poe. Cool chick, firecracker and kinky as the day is long. Dean couldn’t help the grin the spread across his face thinking about the night he spent with her. It was definite spank bank material and it definitely make the top five nights. Hell it out ranked Rhonda Hurley, by one. By one. Looking over at Poe he knew she was someone he’d be calling again. Looking again over at Sam, he wondered if settling down was something that his brother wanted. He mentioned that it was something he no longer saw for himself and Dean remembered being upset by that. That was all he wanted for Sammy was a normal life, somehow, it got away from them. Now with the bunker though, they could try to keep loved ones safe. Safer. But like pets?

Dean slumped in his seat. His head was starting to hurt.

“We need a vacation.” Dean muttered.

“I’m for that.” Sam replied.

“Me too.” Vicki chimed in.

“I would work on a tan.” Poe piped up.

“I do like boat drinks.” Gabriel smiled looking over at Dean.

“What are boat drinks?” Castiel looked at Gabriel.

“I do like educating fledglings.” Gabriel grinned wickedly.

“I’m not a fledgling anymore Gabriel.” Castiel pouted.

“You’ll always be a fledgling to me, Cassie.” Gabriel laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I… like boat drinks… too.” Madeline said softly.

Gabriel straightened up and looked over to where she was sitting.

“Actually, not really, they’re too fruity for me but… maybe… I could… learn?” She bit her lip.

“I am nothing if not an educator, my dear.” Gabriel bowed from his seat, his smile dazzling.

Smiling, Madeline turned and looked out over the water. Gabriel was beaming, “So where to? Greece?”

“No. No, if I can’t drive there, we aren’t going there.” Dean argued.

“Listen here hot stuff, there are some really awesome places in this world that the four wheeled-phallic you drive, just can’t get to. You’ll be a better person if you explore more.” Gabriel taunted.

“Four wheeled… I’ll have you know that Baby is nothing like that!” Dean shot back.

Castiel gently moved himself to the far side of the boat next to Madeline, “This could go on.” He crossed his arms and legs out in front of him. Gabriel looked over and winked snapping his fingers before returning to the fight as the boat drove on towards a Greek island.

“Is that a...” Madeline looked up towards the island.

“Yes.” Castiel said flatly.

“Did Gabriel…?”

“Yes.”

Looking between the Seraph and the Archangel Madeline blinked.

“He’s showing off for you. Wait until you two decide to actually mate.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Wait, what?”

“Angel wedding.”

“I don’t think that…”

“I think you underestimate Gabriel’s affections for you.” Castiel looked at her before looking back to the fight between the hunter and Archangel.

“Oh, so what is it like Dean?” Gabriel bated

“She is a thing of beauty!” Dean retorted

“Uh huh. Something you’re proud of?” Gabriel

“Yes!”

“Love showing off?”

“Yeah!”

“Love playing with?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Your penis.”

“Yep! Wait, no! You’re a…. penis.” Dean muttered making everyone on the boat crack up.

“Trust me Deano, Greece is awesome and this little island will be the perfect getaway. Totally safe, nothing supernatural will be disturbing us while we are there, I promise you.” Gabriel smiled.

“Why don’t I believe that?”

“Ouch, Deano, you wound me! Would I lie to you?”

At the same time, Castiel, Dean and Sam answered him with a resounding; “YES!”


End file.
